Mer, magie, même combat
by yotma
Summary: Les Potter peuvent remercier la Magie que Lily ait des dons de voyance. Pourquoi ? Vous allez comprendre en lisant cette nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

James et Lily étaient les heureux parents de deux magnifiques garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau chose tout à fait normal étant donné qu'ils étaient de parfaits jumeaux monozygotes. Ils les avaient appelés Gabriel et Harry. James se souvenait encore du jour de leur naissance. Ce jour là, Lily avait remercié le ciel d'être une sorcière. En effet, grâce à l'écographie sorcière, ils avaient vu les deux bébés se disputer dans le ventre maternel, puis, pour la plus grande souffrance de leur mère, ils étaient sortis en même temps. Les médicomages n'avaient jamais vu cela, le corps de Lily s'était déformé bien au-delà du possible et pourtant, grâce à la Magie, elle avait pu donner naissance à ses deux enfants et survivre à cet étrange accouchement. Les deux nouveaux Potter faisaient le bonheur des deux jeunes parents, bien qu'ils aient gardé une étrange coutume. En effet, ils se disputaient pour avoir quelque chose ou faire quelque chose puis, soit ils le faisaient en même temps, soit ils le séparaient en deux. Ils étaient inséparables, ils firent leur première acte de magie ensemble, firent leur premier pas ensemble, leur première chute ensemble, dirent leur premier mot ensemble et firent leur première blague ensemble.

Malheureusement, le 31 octobre 1981, ce bonheur prit soudainement fin quand le cruel mage noir Lord Voldemort obtint du traitre Peter Pettigrow l'emplacement de leur cachette. En effet, ce dernier était le gardien du secret des Potter et il les trahit en donnant au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'adresse où se situaient les Potter et les enfants qui pourraient être ceux qui le vaincraient. Alors que les Potter étaient à une réunion importante dans leur chambre afin de montrer leur amour toujours plus fort, le monstre pénétra dans la maison, fonça dans la chambre pour enfant et lança derechef le sort de mort sur les deux bébés qui, ayant été réveillés par la porte, regardaient avec curiosité le seigneur des ténèbres. Le sort vert se précipita sur eux, puis dans une explosion de couleur blanche, il disparut hurlant de douleur. Ce cri fit paniquer les parents qui filèrent rejoindre leurs enfants et découvrirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux blessés, tous les deux avaient la même cicatrice, mais inversé. Ainsi, Harry avec un éclair qui partait vers la droite et Gabriel vers la gauche. Au moins, la bonne chose, c'est qu'ils avaient enfin un moyen de les reconnaître, pensa James.

Le père de famille se secoua quand il vit ses deux enfants pleurer de douleur. Lui et son épouse se précipitèrent sur eux et les soignèrent avec amour. Ils étaient totalement concentrés sur eux et ne virent donc pas le sort bleu quitter la baguette de Sureau et les percuter de plein fouet les forçant à obéir aux moindres ordres de leur nouveau maître. Le sorcier ordonna à Lily d'aller abandonner Harry devant la maison de sa sœur, puis elle reviendrait et toute la famille Potter devait oublier qu'ils avaient eu des jumeaux. Il jeta un rituel qui fit oublier au monde magique que les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux et surtout l'aspect physique d'Harry. Cependant, ce rituel devait être refait tous les ans le même jour et à l'heure précise où il avait été fait la première fois, soit le 31 octobre à 21h15. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors le rituel ne pourrait pas être refait et la mémoire des sorciers mettrait un an voir moins pour se réveiller et là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Car les Potter ne lui feraient aucun cadeau. Cependant, pour le bien de tous, Harry devait disparaître. Le monde sorcier n'avait besoin que d'un survivant et non de deux. Fier de lui, il quitta la maison des Potter et n'alla même pas voir comment allait Harry.

Si Gabriel fut aimé par ses parents, Harry fut maltraité, torturé, battu et quasiment violé, mais il fut sauvé par un facteur qui porta plainte contre les Dursley. Les parents se retrouvèrent en prison et Dudley en maison de correction. Harry lui, passa de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, son calvaire ne s'arrêtant jamais, sa vie était un véritable enfer et il était surprenant qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans la délinquance. Malgré cette vie atroce, il était un enfant adorable, très doux voir trop doux. Ainsi, il était une proie idéale pour les terreurs des quartiers qu'il avait connu. Mais malgré cela, il gardait l'espoir d'être un jour aimé, son espoir explosa quand il reçut une lettre de Poudlard. Mais malgré son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde, il fut traité de la même façon qu'à l'orphelinat mais pourtant, il tint bon, tentant désespérément de se faire des amis. Il découvrit un enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui s'appelait Gabriel. Mais l'enfant était méchant avec lui, le traitait de sale orphelin et de pauvre. Il n'était pas non plus aimé dans sa maison, Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il arrivait des aventures fantastiques à Gabriel Potter, le survivant, lui devait se battre pour simplement garder le peu d'affaire qu'il avait.

Le temps et les années passèrent, Harry sentait que son cœur n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, il sentait que si rien ne se passait alors il ne lutterait plus et se laisserait partir afin de retrouver son papa et sa maman. Il se demandait souvent comment ils étaient, il pouvait rêvasser des heures en imaginant leurs retrouvailles quand il arriverait au paradis. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'idée de mourir ne le rebutait plus, il avait même de plus en plus hâte de mourir afin de vivre, afin d'avoir la vie merveilleuse que le père Thomas lui avait raconté alors qu'il apprenait son catéchisme. Alors qu'il était en troisième année et qu'Halloween se terminait, Harry vit avec curiosité le professeur Dumbledore marcher très rapidement, presque courir vers son bureau. Mais il ne put aller plus loin, le professeur Chourave le retint et lui expliqua qu'Harry ne pouvait plus dormir dans le dortoir des poufsouffles, les élèves s'amusant à le torturer. Le directeur en discuta avec elle et lui assura qu'il en parlerait aux élèves de la maison des noirs et jaunes. Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il était 21h16 passé. Le vieux directeur devint blême, puis poussa un rugissement de rage. Son plan était à l'eau à cause de cette bonne femme.

Maintenant que le rituel était tombé à l'eau, le vieux directeur observa les élèves et les professeurs. Les étudiants de Poufsouffle cessèrent de harceler Harry, mais il était trop tard. L'enfant avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire confiance aux humains, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était retrouver sa famille, mais quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrivait à rien. Il avait appris par cœur la goutte du mort-vivant et même l'avait faite, mais quand il avait tenté de la boire, il n'avait pas réussi à faire le moindre geste et sa magie avait détruit le poison. Il avait tenté de se jeter de la plus haute tour, mais un hippogriffe était passé par là et il avait fait le plus beau des voyages. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de cesser ses tentatives infructueuses et au lieu de rester dans le Château, dès que le repas était passé, il rejoignait la forêt interdite et découvrait des êtres qui ne le traitaient pas comme un monstre ou comme un parasite. Les mois passèrent et les étudiants étaient de plus en plus gentils, mais Harry se méfiait. En effet, souvent ils avaient fait la même chose, être gentil et tout, et quand il y avait cru, alors ils étaient encore plus cruels. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Ce fut après avoir croisé Ronald Weasley qu'il se décida. En effet, le roux le traita de sale merde, de pauvre et de minable, puis lui avait balancé un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de le rouer de coups. Le roux était reparti fier de lui, heureux d'avoir montré à cet idiot qu'il n'était qu'un ersatz de survivant. Harry resta allongé sur le sol presque dix minutes et personne ne vint l'aider. Il faut dire que personne ne passa par le couloir. Harry utilisa toutes ses forces, puis se releva en chancelant et marcha lentement mais fermement vers les Grandes Portes de Poudlard. Quand il y arriva, il vit que tout le monde s'amusait et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il savait que sa décision était la bonne. Il ouvrit la porte en la faisant légèrement grincer, puis se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Il ne vit pas le directeur le regarder avec un sourire. Il espérait vraiment que l'enfant disparaisse de lui-même comme cela, il n'aurait rien à faire pour cela. Il retourna dans son bureau et se mit à réfléchir à un autre plan pour contrôler le jeune Potter, le survivant.

Dans la Forêt, Harry continua à avancer encore et encore, s'enfonçant inexorablement dans les profondeurs des bois. Epuisé, meurtri, il s'évanouit auprès d'un être qui avait vu les souffrances de l'enfant trompé et abusé. Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, puis le prit dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans son troupeau afin qu'il soit aimé comme il aurait toujours dû être aimé.

Dans le monde sorcier, les mémoires se libéraient de l'emprise du rituel, la première chose que les sorciers se rappelèrent fut que Gabriel avait un jumeau, mais ils ne se souvenaient pas du nom. En fait, ce fut Peter Pettigrow qui révéla à tout le monde le nom du frère du survivant, Harry. Là, Gabriel se rendit compte que l'enfant qu'il avait toujours détesté, qu'il avait traité plus bas que terre était son frère jumeau, l'autre partie de son âme déchirée. Complètement paniqué, il chercha dans tout le château ce frère qui lui manquait tant. Il souffrait le martyre comme si toute la souffrance qu'il aurait dû ressentir depuis des années lui tombait dessus. Chez les Potter, la souffrance fut la même et au bout de deux semaines à se lamenter, ils décidèrent avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Sirius de rechercher leur fils. A Poudlard, Ron devint blême en se rendant compte que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait battu Harry Potter, le frère jumeau de Gabriel Potter, il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait réussi à gagner l'amitié du survivant. Pour lui, la meilleure chose à faire était de ne rien dire, de toute façon, personne n'avait été témoin de son acte.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit quand il vit que les élèves étaient là et le regardaient avec mépris. Gabriel se jeta sur lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre avant de le rouer de coups. Puis quand Gabriel n'en put plus, il lui cracha :

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire casser la gueule pour rien ? Ça fait plaisir ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Mon petit frère n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ? Si le Moine Gras ne t'avait pas vu quitter les lieux en abandonnant Harry en sang, personne n'aurait jamais rien su. Je te déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approche de moi. Et quand mon frère me reviendra je t'empêcherais de l'approcher.

Ron pleurait de douleur. Ça faisait tellement mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères ne l'avaient pas défendu, pourquoi ils avaient laissé Potter lui casser la figure ? Quand il arriva à se lever, il vit que les élèves étaient partis en l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

L'année scolaire passa terriblement vite mais durant l'année, les Potter eurent l'idée de rejoindre les Dursley. Là-bas, ils apprirent qu'ils avaient été envoyés en prison pour avoir battu leur neveu, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Les deux parents comprirent que leur bébé avait eu une enfance atroce. Ils utilisèrent tout leur temps pour rechercher des indices sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Ils remontèrent la piste et découvrirent avec horreur que la vie de leur bébé avait été emplie de douleur et d'atrocité. Malheureusement, la piste s'arrêtait à Poudlard. La fureur des Potter tomba sur Dumbledore quand ils comprirent que le vieux sorcier était responsable de la vie misérable de leur fils. Ils harcelèrent le conseil d'administration, mais en vain. Albus Dumbledore resta à son poste de Directeur. Cependant, les Potter lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied en lui crachant le dernier jour de cours, aux abords de la forêt interdite :

-Mon fils ne reviendra jamais plus à Poudlard tant que vous serez à sa tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, Gabriel est le survivant. Il est le seul à être capable de vaincre Voldemort.

Soudain, une voix froide retentit et un vampire apparut :

-Pauvre idiot. Sorcier abruti. Il n'y avait pas un survivant, mais deux. Hors, en brisant l'un des survivants, vous avez brisé la prophétie. Car maintenant, plus personne ne peut vaincre Voldemort ! Vous avez signé l'arrêt de mort du monde sorcier.

Dumbledore devint horriblement blême en comprenant qu'il avait détruit la seule chance qu'il avait de vaincre Voldemort. A moins qu'Harry soit toujours en vie. Il s'exclama :

-Harry est dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ?

James fut tellement furieux qu'il décrocha un violent uppercut dans le visage du vieux sorcier. Dumbledore fut projeté sur le sol et Lily lui cracha dessus. Le couple et leur fils entrèrent dans la forêt sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis par le vampire. Au bout de deux longues heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans le village des centaures. Ils virent à quelques mètres d'eux un jeune adolescent centaure. La robe de son cheval était noire comme la nuit sans la moindre tache. Son corps humain était parfaitement proportionné avec le corps équin. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et serrés dans une longue natte. James s'exclama :

-Hey ! Petit ?

Le centaure se tourna vers les sorciers et tandis que Gabriel voyait son double, Lily poussait un hurlement …

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

…Elle cria encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Son hurlement fit violemment sursauter son James qui était en train d'écrire un manuel de blagues en tout genre pour mettre le bordel à Poudlard ou dans une quelconque administration. Le cri de leur mère réveilla en sursaut Harry et Gabriel qui se mirent à pleurer ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. James se précipita vers son épouse et la secoua pour la réveiller. Lily cessa de crier quand elle vit que son mari était devant elle. Brusquement, elle le poussa violemment, et regarda vers les pleurs d'enfants. Là, elle vit ses deux bébés âgés d'un an et trois mois qui pleuraient. Mon dieu, ce n'était qu'une vision, ses bébés étaient là, avec elle. Son petit Harry n'avait pas été détruit par Dumbledore, il n'était pas devenu un centaure, c'était toujours son petit garçon. Elle prit ses deux bébés dans ses bras et les embrassa tendrement, les deux enfants se calmèrent, puis rirent heureux que leur maman soit aussi douce avec eux. Lily les emmena avec elle et les plaça loin de leur parc qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon et les rapprocha du divan entre le canapé et la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, elle rejoignit son époux qui ne la comprenait pas. Enfin, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il se passait à moins qu'elle ait eu de nouveau une vision comme elle en avait de temps en temps. Lily revint vers lui, ses yeux encore gonflés par les larmes et sa voix chancelante après avoir tant hurlé. James alla dans la cuisine moldue, puis prépara du lait chaud avec du miel et une pointe de citron pour calmer son épouse et adoucir sa gorge.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis regarda son époux et celui-ci lui demanda :

-Lily, que se passe-t-il ?

-James, je… j'ai vu notre avenir.

-Et alors ?

-James, c'était horrible.

Lily lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. James la regardait de plus en plus horrifié devant ce qu'elle lui racontait. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus sombre alors que ses poings se serraient sous la colère qui le secouait. Sa fureur était terrible, il ne laisserait pas ses bébés entre les mains de ce fou de Dumbledore. Mais comment faire ? Alors que Lily achevait de raconter sa vision, la porte d'entrée explosa et Lord Voldemort apparut dans toute sa cruauté, puis voyant les deux enfants face à lui et loin de leurs parents, il sut quoi faire. Il lança derechef son sort de mort sur les deux enfants. Avant que les deux parents puissent dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le sort vert quitta la baguette du sorcier et percuta les jumeaux. Cependant, il se passa une chose étrange. Tous virent une barrière bleue apparaître et dans une explosion blanche, renvoya le sort qui percuta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De ce combat, il ne resta que des cicatrices en forme d'éclair sur le front des deux enfants. Sur le front d'Harry, était dessinée une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui partait de la gauche vers la droite, tandis que celle de Gabriel partait de la droite vers la gauche. Leurs deux enfants avaient survécu à Voldemort.

James regarda ses enfants, puis s'exclama :

-Chérie, il est temps que nous partions. Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre et rejoindre les Etats Unis. Ils sont nombreux, très nombreux et nous nous cacherons dans la masse des habitants et ce fou de Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous trouver et nous arracher nos enfants.

Lily lui fit un immense sourire et s'exclama :

-Alors vidons la maison et partons.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes, puis jetèrent des dizaines de sorts de réduction et de rangement. En moins de vingt minutes, la maison fut vide et toutes leurs affaires se trouvaient réduites dans deux petits sacs en bandoulière. Ils prirent leurs enfants dans leurs bras, transformèrent une peluche en portoloin, puis en quelques secondes, ils disparurent pour les Etats Unis. Ils ratèrent de peu l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier devint blême quand il se rendit compte que les Potter et son arme avaient disparu. Il poussa un cri de rage et dans sa fureur, il lança un puissant sort de destruction qui détruisit Godric Hollow. Toujours aussi furieux, il quitta la maison dévastée sans voir qu'une moto était apparue et que Sirius Black le regardait avec rage. Sirius pénétra dans la maison et vit avec bonheur que tout était vide. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, les Potter s'étaient enfuis après avoir détruit Voldemort d'après la cape noire et la sensation malsaine qui s'échappait de la robe sombre. Il fouilla rapidement la maison pour voir s'il y avait un indice quant à l'endroit où avaient disparu les Potter. Mais en vain. Alors il se mit à penser comme James et sut où il devait aller. Il ressortit tapota sa moto en murmurant « portus », puis en quelques secondes il disparut loin de l'Angleterre et de ce salopard de Dumbledore, là où il était sûr de retrouver sa famille.

Loin de l'Angleterre, un couple et ses deux enfants apparurent dans les toilettes de l'aéroport international JFK. Lily transforma les deux sacs en valises à roulettes, puis tous les deux tentèrent de calmer leurs enfants qui hurlaient toujours de douleur et de peur. Ils avaient bien tenté d'utiliser la magie pour les soigner, mais en vain. Les cicatrices continuaient à saigner. Alors ils décidèrent de les soigner à la moldue. Mais comment ? Ils n'avaient rien pour faire cela. Ils tentaient de les calmer, quand trois hommes en costumes moldus noirs apparurent autour d'eux. L'apparition des trois hommes fit de nouveau hurler les deux enfants. James poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude alors que Gabriel hurlait à s'en arracher la glotte parfaitement imité par Harry. Les trois hommes observèrent avec curiosité les deux parents qui tentaient de calmer leurs enfants. Il leur fallut près de dix minutes avant que les deux enfants se calment. Il faut dire qu'hurler ainsi fatiguait énormément et après quelques bâillements, les deux bambins s'endormirent profondément. Les cinq adultes soupirèrent de soulagement, leurs oreilles encore sifflantes. Les trois hommes demandèrent calmement afin de ne pas réveiller les deux terreurs :

-Nous avons enregistré l'usage de deux portoloins illégaux.

-Deux ? !

-Le deuxième arrive. Il est venu avec une moto et devrait surgir maintenant.

Brusquement, une moto avec Sirius Black apparut. Le sorcier anglais lança :

-Dumbledore est furieux. Il fera tout son possible pour vous retrouver. Si j'ai compris où vous étiez allés, lui le saura. Et il voudra vous retrouver enfin, retrouver vos enfants.

Les trois anglais ne faisaient absolument pas attention aux sorciers américains, mais ces derniers ne disaient rien car ils savaient qu'ils allaient découvrir le pourquoi du comment en peu de temps. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce qui arriva quand la rousse siffla

-Je ne laisserais pas ce fou de Dumbledore s'approcher de mes enfants sous prétexte qu'ils ont vaincu Voldemort.

Les trois américains sursautèrent, puis lancèrent des regards étonnés vers les deux petits qui dormaient bien heureusement dans les bras de leurs parents. Le chef des sorciers américains s'exclama :

-Vous (en parlant à Sirius) vous allez réduire la taille de votre moto. Et vous, vous allez rester ici avec vos enfants et vos valises.

-Mais…

-Nous devons vous faire disparaître le plus vite possible avant que Dumbledore apprenne votre présence ici. Vous allez changer de nom, de passé et de vie. Et donc, nous devons vous faire des papiers le plus vite possible.

-Bien.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius donna à sa moto la taille d'un jouet lego, tandis que deux des sorciers américains disparaissaient. Les quatre adultes se regardaient un moment en chien de faïence, puis le chef des américains demanda :

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Eh bien les anglais ne peuvent mettre la main sur les richesses de la famille Potter. Il faut être un Potter et surtout être le chef de famille pour le faire or je suis le chef de famille, commença James.

-Nous allons nous fondre dans la masse des moldus. Donc, nous allons trouver un travail moldu, une maison moldue, une voiture moldue et faire comme si nous étions moldus, le coupa Lily.

-Et vous avez des diplômes moldus ? demanda l'américain.

-Heu… non. Mais en libérant une par… attendez, nous avons des mornilles et des gallions sur nous. C'est de l'or et de l'argent massif. Nous pourrions les vendre au poids et ainsi récupérer de l'argent… heu… des… heu…

-Des dollars ? proposa l'américain.

-Oui, c'est cela. Des dollars.

-Bien. C'est une excellente idée. Nous irons quand mes collègues reviendront avec vos papiers et votre nouvelle vie.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour nous et qui êtes vous ? demanda Sirius qui était prêt à sortir sa baguette dès l'instant où il avait remarqué les autres sorciers.

-Je le fais, car vos enfants ont détruit Voldemort et qu'il commençait à déclencher des attaques ici, aux Etats Unis. Quant à mon identité, je ne peux la dévoiler, mais je peux vous dire que mes hommes et moi-même faisons partie de la MSA, Magical Security Agency.

-Oh ! C'est comme la NSA pour les moldus ?

-Pas tout à fait.

Avant que Lily ou qui que ce soit puissent poser une question, les deux autres sorciers de la MSA arrivèrent avec de nouveaux papiers d'identité pour les Potter et Sirius. Pardon, la famille Lancaster. James et Sirius Lancaster des faux jumeaux et Liliane Lancaster née Durham l'épouse de James ainsi que leurs deux enfants Harry et Gabriel Lancaster. Tous venaient de la petite ville de Mendham, ils y étaient nés en 1962, ils y avaient vécu, James et Sirius y avaient fait les quatre cent coups, Lily et James s'y étaient mariés bien qu'ils n'avaient que 17 ans et avaient eu deux enfants alors qu'ils fêtaient leurs 18 ans. Lily sentit les larmes humidifier ses yeux, puis elle remercia les sorciers américains. Le chef des agents américains demanda aux nouveaux Lancaster :

-Bien, maintenant les Lancaster qu'allez-vous faire pour vivre ?

-Heu… Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchit à cet aspect de notre fuite éperdue, murmura James pour le plus grand amusement de Sirius.

Les trois ex-anglais réfléchirent longuement, puis un ancien désir de Lily lui revint en tête. Elle se souvint du film qu'elle et sa famille étaient allées voir au cinéma, « le monde du silence » de Jacques-Yves Cousteau, qui lui avait donné envie de découvrir la mer et l'étude de la faune marine. Avec un sourire, elle regarda les américains et leur dit :

-Je vais faire des études afin de devenir Biologiste marin.

-C'est quoi ? demanda James.

Lily expliqua à son époux et à son nouveau beau-frère ce qu'était ce métier. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis acceptèrent de faire la même chose. James lança avec un grand sourire :

-Je crois que nous allons utiliser une des créations des maraudeurs, une merveille qui permet d'apprendre cinquante fois plus vite qu'un humain de base. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons pouvoir faire nos études en un temps record, ainsi, nous économiserons notre argent.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais avant tout cela, nous devons vendre des gallions pour nous faire suffisamment d'argent afin de payer nos études et louer un appartement en attendant de trouver un travail, dit Sirius.

-Sans oublier une babysitteur pour nos deux petits anges ? murmura doucement Lily en embrassant les joues de ses deux enfants.

-Il serait peu prudent de laisser vos enfants entre les mains d'une personne inconnue.

-Comment faire alors ? demanda James.

-Pouvez-vous nous faire confiance ? demanda l'un des américains.

-Oui, si vous faite un serment sur votre magie que nos enfants ne risquent rien et ne seront pas enlevés, ordonna Sirius.

Deux des agents eurent un léger sourire en sentant la méfiance du jeune homme. Au moins cette aventure leur avait appris la prudence. Le chef des américains leur fit un sourire puis leur dit :

-Bien, je jure sur ma magie que vos enfants seront protégés et que personne ne les enlèvera à vous.

Une lueur bleue sortit de la baguette du sorcier américain et enlaça le sorcier prouvant que son pacte était accepté par la magie. Les deux autres sorciers américains firent la même chose. Les Lancaster furent soulagés, leurs enfants ne risquaient rien. Ce fut donc avec un sourire que les trois anglais quittèrent l'aéroport puis se dirigèrent vers la bijouterie à la plus proche afin de vendre les gallions qu'ils possédaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se coiffèrent rapidement, puis entrèrent dans la boutique comme des princes. Là, Sirius prit un air de dandy et proposa à la vendeuse des gallions. La jeune femme était stupéfaite, les pièces étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Elle appela son patron et ce dernier observa avec fascination les pièces. Il les pesa, les analysa et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient en or massif sans le moindre ajout de métal en plus. Il y en avait pour au moins une dizaine de pièces. Au prix de l'or, elles valaient déjà chères, mais avec la finesse des inscriptions, elles valaient une véritable fortune. Il imaginait déjà les bijoux qu'il pourrait faire avec et demanda aux trois sorciers :

-Vous en avez d'autres ?

-Oui, on doit en avoir un peu plus. Je vais voir, dit Sirius avec un sourire chaleureux et séducteur.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa valise et en trouva dix autres. Puis, il dit au patron :

-Voilà, je n'ai que cela. C'est mon grand-père qui les avait faites. Il ne nous a jamais dit comment les refaire. Ce sont les seules du monde.

-Ah oui ?

-Je vous les achète 300 dollars pour tout le lot.

-Trois cent dollars ?

-Oui.

-Trois cent dollars pour vingt pièces de cinquante grammes chacune soit un kilo d'or pur ce qui au prix de la bourse représente plus de quarante mille dollars ? demanda l'air de rien Lily.

-Heu… ! Je…

-Bien. Nous allons voir ailleurs.

Sirius reprit les vingt pièces, puis ils quittèrent la bijouterie. Le patron les regardait avec horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait perdu. Il allait perdre des millions s'il ne les rattrapait pas. Il se secoua et sortit en courant pour voir les trois étrangers pénétrer dans une autre bijouterie qui avait pignon sur rue. Il traversa la route pénétra dans la boutique et découvrit que son concurrent leur donna mille dollars par pièce. Il s'écria :

-Deux mille dollars par pièce.

-Trois mille, renchérit l'autre.

Une femme d'un certain âge observa les pièces et les trouva vraiment magnifiques. Elle demanda aux trois sorciers :

-Est-ce de l'or ?

-En effet madame. Ce sont des pièces uniques en or massif. Nous en avons aussi en argent massif.

-Puis-je les voir ? demanda-t-elle alors que les deux bijoutiers se disputaient.

Sirius montra les pièces en or et en argent à la vieille femme qui s'exclama :

-Ce sont de véritables merveilles. Je vous achète les pièces en or quarante mille dollar l'unité et celle en argent vingt mille l'unité.

-D'accord, accepta Sirius en serrant la main de la vieille femme.

-Parfait, suivez-moi. Je vais voir avec ma banque.

Les sorciers et la vieille femme abandonnèrent les deux bijoutiers qui se disputaient toujours, montèrent dans une immense limousine, puis rejoignirent la banque de la vieille femme, la Wells Fargo. Elle pénétra dans la banque, puis comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour elle, elle tira un million cent de son compte largement pourvu et dans le secret de la salle des coffres, elle leur donna la somme promis. En échange, Sirius lui donna les pièces d'or et d'argent qu'il possédait. La vieille lui fit un sourire et leur demanda :

-Qu'allez-vous faire avec cet argent ?

-Des études de biologie marine. Nous voulons devenir océanographes, répondit calmement Lily en caressant tendrement le visage de Harry qui se pelotonnait un peu plus contre sa mère.

-J'ai un ami qui est directeur d'une université assez cotée qui pourrait vous aider dans vos études, murmura la vieille femme avec un sourire en regardant les jumeaux dormir profondément.

James la regarda avec méfiance, puis lui demanda :

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour nous ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des étrangers.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi mon petit James, murmura la vieille femme.

-Non. Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est vrai que tu étais tout petit quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour me marier. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que j'ai une fortune considérable et des vautours pour neveux qui attendent avec hâte ma mort pour dilapider la fortune que mon défunt mari m'a légué. Il ne me reste peu de temps à vivre, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterai faire de vos deux enfants les héritiers de ma fortune.

Les sorciers la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis Lily dit :

-Vous saviez n'est-ce pas ?

-Que pour les sorciers vous êtes richissimes ? Oui. Mais je sais aussi que vous avez fui l'Angleterre en laissant toute votre fortune derrière vous pour protéger vos enfants.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? Nous ne sommes arrivés aux Etats Unis que depuis quelques heures tout au plus, s'exclama James.

-Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir des espions. Sauf que le mien est meilleur. Et j'ai su avant tout le monde ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Comment ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est très simple, mon espion, c'est la Magie, elle m'a prévenue et m'a demandé de vous aider si vous décidiez de choisir l'exil, ce que vous avez fait.

-Oh !

-Vous avez décidé de découvrir un monde différent où la Magie n'est pas connue, mais malgré cela, vous ne trahirez pas la Magie, mais le monde sorcier. La Magie ne veut que votre bonheur et si cela passe par le fait de ne plus la pratiquer, alors elle sera quand même heureuse.

-Mais êtes-vous une sorcière ?

-Je suis ce que vous appelez une cracmol, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, mais je peux l'entendre et j'obéi à ses ordres.

Lily la regardait avec stupeur, puis murmura :

-Ça doit être merveilleux d'entendre la Magie. Vous êtes plus magique que la plus part des sorciers. Mais ce monde n'est plus le notre. Nous allons faire notre vie chez les hommes sans pouvoir magique.

-Est-ce votre décision à tous ? demanda la vieille femme aux deux autres sorciers qui acquiescèrent gravement.

-Bien. Avez-vous un endroit où vivre ?

-Eh bien… nous pensions nous installer à l'hôtel et…, commença James.

-Vous êtes mes invités jusqu'à ce que vous preniez votre envol, ordonna la vieille femme.

Ils ne surent comment réagir, mais se rendirent compte que la vieille dame allait pouvoir les aider en élevant au mieux les jumeaux pour qu'ils ne soient jamais les victimes des machinations de Dumbledore et du monde sorcier. Lily sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme et lui dit :

-J'accepte et je souhaiterai vous confier la vie de mes enfants quand nous serons en cours.

-C'est un grand honneur et un immense privilège que vous me faites en me demandant cela, c'est pour cela que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Sirius et James regardèrent Lily, puis acceptèrent de laisser les jumeaux entre les mains de la vieille femme pendant qu'ils feraient leurs études. La vieille dame alla au guichet et ouvrit un compte au nom de Gabriel et Harry Lancaster afin d'y mettre une pension qui leur permettraient de payer leurs études quand ils seraient plus grands pour entrer à l'université. Pendant ce temps, Lily ouvrit un compte joint et y mit les deux tiers de l'argent donné par la vieille dame, tandis que Sirius faisait la même chose avec le tiers restant. Quand tout fut terminé, ils quittèrent la banque et montèrent dans l'immense limousine. La vieille dame pénétra à l'intérieur, suivit par les sorciers. Les agents de la MSA qui les avaient escortés jusque devant la luxueuse voiture, les saluèrent en prenant note des changements, puis transplanèrent. D'un ordre de la vieille dame, la limousine quitta la banque pour rejoindre son immense propriété.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Grâce à l'aide de la vieille femme du nom de Faith Sharp, les trois sorciers s'inscrivirent au Massachusetts Institute of Technologie plus connu sous le sigle M.I.T. Sirius passa cinq diplômes en même temps, diplôme d'ingénierie, de génie mécanique, de génie électrique et informatique et d'aéronautique. James et Lily passèrent les diplômes de biologie, de génie biologique et des sciences terrestres, atmosphériques et planétaires. Pour tous les étudiants et les professeurs, les trois nouveaux étaient de véritables génies, ils avaient fait plus de huit ans d'études en à peine trois. Ils avaient fait la Une dans un magazine spécialisé, pour la plus grande angoisse de la MSA, les agents espéraient que les sorciers anglais ne les retrouvent pas en lisant ce magazine. Durant ses trois années, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Faith était morte de sa belle mort et les jumeaux étaient devenus ses héritiers. En attendant leur vingt et un ans, la fortune et les propriétés de la vieille dame avaient été mis entre les mains d'un homme de confiance qui se devait de les faire fructifier. Quand la vieille femme était aux portes de la mort, ils découvrirent à la périphérie d'Alexandria une magnifique ruine victorienne. Les trois sorciers l'achetèrent en commun, puis ils la firent rénover mais décidèrent de rester dans la magnifique demeure jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leurs études. Puis, ce fut le choc quand leur amie Faith mourut et rejoignit sa véritable famille, son amour de toujours, son doux époux qui l'avait quitté trop tôt et sa meilleure amie, la Magie.

Du côté des enfants, les agents découvrirent qu'ils étaient d'une puissance peu commune, tous les sorciers les sentaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il fut décidé donc de bloquer temporairement la magie des enfants avec un bracelet de contrôle. Ils en avaient fait part aux parents des deux petits, leur expliquant que la puissance de leurs enfants était telle que les sorciers anglais risquaient de les retrouver très facilement. James, Lily et Sirius en discutèrent toute une nuit puis le lendemain quand les agents revinrent, ils acceptèrent. Ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour empêcher les anglais de mettre la main sur leurs enfants et de les détruire comme l'avait vu Lily dans sa vision.

Ce jour-là, la veille de leur remise de diplômes qui achèverait définitivement leurs trois longues années d'études, les agents de la MSA revinrent avec deux boîtes dans lesquelles se trouvait dans chacune un bracelet dont la puissance était légendaire. Ils étaient capables de bloquer n'importe quelle magie et c'est pour cela que les sorciers devaient les manipuler avec soin. Quand les agents de la MSA entrèrent dans la majestueuse demeure de Faith, ils furent accueillis par des éclats de rire enfantins. Entrant dans le salon, ils découvrirent les deux enfants en train de faire voleter toutes leurs peluches en les faisant changer de couleur. Les agents regardèrent les enfants jouer avec leur magie. Elle était tellement pure, d'une puissance incroyable, sans la moindre barrière et là, ils allaient la bloquer, la contenir comme un barrage retient la puissance des flots. Lily regarda avec tendresse ses enfants, puis murmura :

-Mes chéris ?

Les deux enfants cessèrent de jouer, puis se précipitèrent vers leur mère. Arrivé devant elle, les jumeaux lui demandèrent en même temps :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ?

Les enfants avaient une expression de pure innocence qui touchait les agents. Comment des hommes pouvaient vouloir briser cette enfance pour les transformer en soldats, en tueurs sans pitié ? C'était une honte. James leur dit avec tendresse :

-Harry, Gabriel, les gens qui sont là, ont quelque chose à vous donner.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers les agents du MSA. Ces derniers ouvrirent les boîtes et dévoilèrent les bracelets de contrôle. Cela ressemblait à des gourmettes normales, mais au lieu d'avoir une couleur uniforme, chaque maillon était de différente matière, or, argent, platine, pierres précieuses. C'étaient des bijoux magnifiques gorgés de pouvoir. Les deux sorciers les sortirent de leurs écrins et les attachèrent au poignet des deux enfants. Les deux bracelets tentèrent de bloquer la puissance des enfants, mais ce fut aussi futile que de contenir un tsunami avec un barrage de papier. Les sorciers sentirent le combat entre la magie des petits et celle des bracelets, ils virent les deux enfants être entourés par une puissante aura blanche tandis que la force des bracelets disparaissait. Les sorciers américains étaient stupéfaits, la magie des deux petits était incroyablement puissante, elle était d'une telle force que rien ni personne ne pouvait la contrôler ou la bloquer. Comment pouvaient-ils les protéger ? Leur puissance était telle que les sorciers anglais allaient pouvoir les retrouver grâce à leurs instruments.

L'un des agents s'approcha lentement des jumeaux et posa ses mains sur le front des deux petits. Il ferma les yeux et se connecta à la magie des enfants. C'était une magie libre, puissante, pure, magnifique. L'homme expliqua à la magie ce qu'il se passait et que les sorciers anglais mettaient les deux petits en danger. La Magie entra dans le corps de l'agent et chercha à savoir s'il disait la vérité. Elle lut tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses pensées. Quand elle eut la preuve de son honnêteté, elle apparut dans son esprit sous la forme d'une magnifique jeune femme. C'était la Magie et il le savait, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'honneur de la voir. La Magie lui dit avec douceur et calme qu'elle allait s'endormir dans le corps des deux petits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts, mais qu'elle se réveillerait au moindre danger. Le sorcier américain la remercia tandis qu'elle disparaissait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit que les deux petits dormaient comme des bienheureux. Devant l'interrogation des parents, l'agent se releva et leur dit :

-Leur magie s'est endormie d'elle-même. Cependant au moindre problème, elle se réveillera et se déchaînera.

-Je vous remercie, murmura Lily soulagée de savoir que les anglais ne pourraient mettre la main sur ses deux enfants.

Maintenant que la magie était endormie, les sorciers américains quittèrent la maison de Faith pendant que les Lancaster allaient coucher les deux enfants avant de se préparer pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. D'après certains élèves, c'était à ce moment que les entreprises gouvernementales ou privées venaient chercher les meilleurs étudiants. Sirius, James et Lily se demandaient s'ils allaient avoir cette chance ou s'ils allaient devoir se battre pour trouver un poste au niveau de leurs compétences. Ce ne fut que vers onze heures du soir qu'ils allaient se coucher afin d'être prêts pour la cérémonie qui devait commencer à dix heures trente.

Le lendemain, la petite famille se réveilla un peu tard, à neuf heures. Ce fut la course contre la montre. Ils devaient se réveiller tôt pour arriver à l'heure à la cérémonie et là, ils étaient à la bourre. Les enfants n'étaient pas prêts et eux non plus. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une chose pour ne pas arriver en retard, utiliser la magie. Ils se préparèrent à toute allure, puis quand ils furent prêts, ils transplanèrent près du MIT. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc du campus, ils étaient entourés par des agents de la MSA menaçant. Lily s'exclama :

-Parfait, vous êtes arrivés au bon moment, vous allez pouvoir surveiller les enfants pendant que nous recevons nos diplômes.

James et Sirius pouffèrent de rire alors que les agents se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient été bernés. Les trois agents qu'ils connaissaient se proposèrent pour garder les petits. Les Lancaster remercièrent les agents et les menèrent vers les chaises où allaient se trouver les familles des diplômés. Lily embrassa ses enfants, puis se dirigea vers sa chaise. Harry et Gabriel essayaient de regarder ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient trop petits et ne voyaient rien à part le dos des gens devant eux. Soudain, ils se sentirent soulevés et se retrouvèrent assis sur les épaules des agents de la MSA. De là, ils allaient pouvoir tout voir. La cérémonie fut longue tandis que les élèves se levaient et recevaient leur diplôme des mains du président de l'université.

Quand le nom de Lancaster James résonna, Harry et Gabriel se mirent à hurler de joie pour le plus grand amusement des agents de la MSA. Leur père monta sur l'estrade, se tourna vers l'assemblée et fit un salut parfait avec un clin d'œil et un sourire dévastateur pour ses deux enfants. Ensuite, il alla chercher ses diplômes et remercia le président en lui serrant la main. Levant le bras en signe de victoire, il rejoignit sa place alors que le nom de Lancaster Lily était appelé. La mère des jumeaux monta sur l'estrade et avec un sourire magnifique, fit une révérence parfaite vers ses deux enfants qui l'applaudissaient et hurlaient de joie. Comme son époux, elle prit ses diplômes, salua le président du MIT, puis rejoignit son époux alors que le nom de Lancaster Sirius était appelé. Il y eut un rire quand le jeune homme monta sur l'estrade. En effet, le jeune homme multiplia les courbettes et les baisers à l'assemblée et surtout à ses deux neveux. Comme son « frère » et sa « belle-sœur », il prit ses diplômes et au lieu de serrer la main du président du MIT, il lui roula une pelle avant de s'enfuir afin d'éviter de recevoir un coup de la part du président outré. Quand il se rassit, Lily lui colla une claque pour le plus grand amusement de James.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, les nouveaux diplômés rejoignirent leurs familles. Les Lancaster retrouvèrent leurs enfants. Harry et Gabriel les accueillirent avec de grands sourires heureux. Les jumeaux riaient des bêtises de leur oncle Sirius quand la famille et les deux agents virent un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcher d'eux. Il avait un costume trois pièces, un air de chouette avec ses lunettes en écailles aux verres épais. Les sorciers se tournèrent vers l'homme qui demanda :

-Madame et messieurs Lancaster ?

-Oui ? répondit Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Rudolph Gunn, je travaille pour la NUMA.

-La quoi ? s'exclama James qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-La National Underwater and Marine Agency. Nous souhaiterions vous engager en tant que biologiste et ingénieur.

Les trois Lancaster se regardèrent, puis Lily répondit :

-C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons.

-Parfait. Quand êtes-vous disponible pour signer votre contrat ?

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi, il nous faudrait une bonne semaine pour préparer notre déménagement, et bien lundi 11, ce serait bon et cela vous permettrait de rédiger les contrats, dit calmement Sirius.

-Parfait alors à lundi, s'exclama Rudi.

Les Lancaster étaient heureux, ils avaient à peine reçu leurs diplômes qu'ils étaient déjà engagés dans la meilleure agence environnementale du monde. Les agents de la MSA saluèrent la petite famille, puis disparurent afin de prévenir leurs supérieurs de cette nouvelle. Du côté de Rudi, il pénétra dans un 4x4 bleu turquoise avec le sigle NUMA sur les portières et le capot. Il se mit au volant, puis décrocha son téléphone cellulaire et dit à son correspondant :

-C'est bon amiral. Ils viendront lundi signer les contrats. Ils étaient très impatients de commencer, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas être aussi mobiles qu'on ne le pensait.

-…

-Ils ont des enfants, amiral. Des jumeaux, ils ressemblent à leur père, mais ils ont les yeux de leur mère.

-…

-Leur âge ? Oh ! Pas plus de cinq ans, ils sont encore très jeunes.

-…

-Bien amiral.

Il raccrocha et quitta le campus du MIT. S'il avait tourné la tête à ce moment, il aurait vu la famille disparaître dans un bruit d'explosion. Les Lancaster retournèrent dans la somptueuse maison de Faith et préparèrent leurs affaires afin de quitter définitivement la maison pour rejoindre leur nouvelle demeure à Alexandria. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de cartons bien lourd. James et Lily regardaient avec peine Harry et Gabriel qui pleuraient lourdement, ils ne voulaient pas partir de la maison où ils avaient été si heureux ici. Quand leurs valises furent enfin faites, Les adultes et les enfants firent un dernier tour dans l'immense maison. Elle était tellement chaleureuse avant et là, elle ressemblait à un mausolée. Elle était devenue froide et vide. Alors qu'ils allaient réduire les cartons pour les mettre dans leur poche avant de transplaner afin rejoindre leur nouvelle maison, les agents de la MSA apparurent et leur dirent :

-Vous devez faire attention et ne plus utiliser la Magie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Nos espions nous ont prévenus que Dumbledore était toujours à vos trousses. En Angleterre, personne ne sait que Lord Voldemort a été détruit et pour tout le monde il se prépare à renverser le Ministère de la Magie.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nous avons été témoins, Voldemort a été détruit par Harry et Gabriel, nous l'avons vu, s'écria Lily horrifiée.

-Nous le savons, nous vous faisons confiance. Mais Dumbledore veut ses armes et il fera tout pour les avoir. Vous êtes donc en danger et surtout, vos enfants sont en danger. Ils ne doivent jamais rester seuls où il pourrait leur mettre la main dessus.

-Bien. Nous allons donc devoir acheter une voiture. Heureusement que Faith nous a convaincus de passer notre permis de conduire à tous les trois. Nous ne serons pas des dangers publics sur la route, s'esclaffa James.

Les Lancaster remercièrent les agents de la MSA. Il était tard et décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher. Les enfants étaient tout contents, car ils allaient pouvoir dormir une dernière nuit dans leur chambre. Le lendemain, Lily téléphona à une entreprise de déménagement et prépara leur départ pour l'après-midi même. Lily et James laissèrent Sirius avec les jumeaux et prirent le taxi qui les emmena acheter leur nouvelle voiture. Ils voulaient une voiture confortable et assez grande pour contenir cinq personnes et donc leur choix se porta sur une Jeep Grand Wagoneer beige et marron. Ils l'achetèrent de suite, puis après l'avoir fait immatriculer, ils quittèrent le concessionnaire afin de rejoindre la maison de Faith où les jumeaux et Sirius les attendaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent que le camion de déménagement était arrivé et vidait la maison sous les ordres de Sirius. Lily et James prirent les valises, les installèrent dans le coffre, puis les enfants entrèrent dans la voiture, triste de quitter leur maison. Les deux parents furent surpris quand ils virent arriver l'exécuteur testamentaire de Faith. Sirius fit un sourire à sa famille et dit :

-Je lui ai téléphoné afin qu'il vienne prendre les clefs et fermer la maison à notre départ.

-C'est une excellente idée, Sirius, lança Lily avec un sourire.

Quand le camion fut rempli et prêt à partir, Sirius referma à la porte, puis donna la clef à l'homme et pénétra dans la voiture des Lancaster qui partit dés qu'il eut enclenché sa ceinture de sécurité. Le camion de déménagement les suivait pour les rejoindre à Alexandria à plus de 1246 kilomètres de Boston. Sirius en tourna la tête vit le grand portail se refermer lentement alors que l'exécuteur testamentaire bloquait les portes avec une lourde chaine et installait l'alarme. Il roulait depuis quarante minutes quand la jauge d'essence clignota sur le rouge. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient être ruinés avant d'arriver dans leur nouvelle demeure. La voiture et le camion s'arrêtèrent dans une station service et alors que les déménageurs mettaient un peu de gazole dans leur réservoir, Sirius lança un sort sur la voiture, lui permettant de rouler sans faire le plein durant un an. Malheureusement, en faisant cela, son acte de magie fut intercepté par les espions de Dumbledore qui prévinrent le vieux sorcier. Les Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient installés aux USA et plus particulièrement, à Boston.

Dumbledore rageait, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur ses armes, mais il allait devoir se débarrasser des Potter et de Black. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la Magie contacta l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour ses sorciers, Remus Lupin. En effet, en tant que loup-garou, il était naturellement plus ouvert que les sorciers. Apprenant ce que voulait faire Dumbledore, Moony transforma un mouchoir en portoloin qui l'amena directement devant la voiture des Lancaster. Sirius, James et Lily observèrent le loup-garou avec stupéfaction. Ils regardèrent de tous les côtés pour voir si Remus avait été vu par un moldu, mais personne n'avait fait attention à lui, trop occupé à leur petite vie. Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, leur ami leur dit :

-Dumbledore sait où vous êtes, il va venir chercher vos enfants et vous tuer. Fuyez et surtout, détruisez vos baguettes, c'est grâce à elles qu'ils vous ont retrouvés.

-Moony, je… commença James.

-Prongs, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retourner auprès de ce vieux fou afin de mieux l'espionner.

-Moony, fait attention à toi, et accepte ton loup, supplia Lily.

-Lily, mon loup m'a toujours dis de me méfier de Dumbledore et je ne l'ai jamais écouté. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je lui fais confiance.

-Moony, si tu as le moindre problème, utilise ça pour nous contacter, murmura Sirius en lui donnant un miroir à main.

-Ton miroir à double sens. Merci Padfoot. Je l'utiliserai pour donner les infos que j'aurai glanées auprès du vieux citronné.

-Fais attention à toi, maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé, on veut te revoir en vie.

-Prongs, en tant que loup-garou, je suis un occlumen naturel. Rien ni personne ne peut dépasser les barrières de mon esprit sous peine de se faire attaquer par mon loup. Vous embrasserez les petits de ma part ?

-Pas de problème, tu auras toujours une place auprès de nous, mon frère, lança Lily.

Remus sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et il enlaça ses meilleurs amis, puis s'écarta avant de disparaître pour l'Angleterre. Les Lancaster remontèrent en voiture non sans avoir jeté leurs baguettes sur le sol, puis quittèrent la ville toujours suivit du camion sans savoir que quelques minutes après leur départ, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix accompagnés par Dumbledore en personne arrivèrent afin de les capturer. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent, furent les baguettes abandonnées par leurs possesseurs. Dumbledore poussa un cri de rage, il avait encore raté les Potter. Les Lancaster filèrent en direction de l'autoroute 90 pour rejoindre leur nouvelle vie et leur nouvelle maison.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il leur avait fallu toute la nuit, mais ils étaient arrivés à Alexandria et devant leur maison. Ce n'était plus du tout une ruine, l'entrepreneur avait fait du bon boulot. Les façades en bois étaient peintes en blanc et les volets en bleu clair. La maison était vaste de même que le jardin. A la différence des autres maisons du quartier, pour pénétrer dans la maison, il fallait dépasser un portail en fer forgé sur lequel se trouvait un dragon. La maison se trouvait à cinq cent mètres du portail et ressemblait à la maison des contes de la crypte, mais en propre et en moins terrifiante. James vit que le portail était ouvert. Il engagea la voiture sur le chemin de gravillons puis rejoignit la maison. Les Lancaster virent alors que des gens les attendaient, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter et quand ils arrêtèrent leur voiture, ils découvrirent en fait que c'était l'agent immobilier qui les attendait avec les clefs de leur nouvelle maison. L'agent les accueillit avec un immense sourire, puis s'approcha du porche. Les Lancaster virent donc une volée de marches en bois qui menait vers une grosse porte en chêne massif. Les jumeaux montèrent le petit escalier en courant puis se tinrent devant la porte. C'était une immense porte en bois massif, sculptée de motifs floraux de toute beauté. Au centre de la porte se trouvait une tête de lion en bronze qui tenait dans sa gueule bardée de crocs une poignée afin de frapper à la porte. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvait deux dormants en bois massif ouverts par des vitraux.

Les adultes eurent un sourire en voyant les enfants surexcités devant la porte d'entrée. L'agent immobilier s'approcha et leur tendit la clef. Les jumeaux se disputèrent pour l'avoir, puis au bout de cinq minutes, tous les deux insérèrent la clef dans la serrure, puis la tournèrent deux fois ouvrant la porte qui menait à leur nouvelle vie. Les jumeaux qui avaient dormi durant tout le temps du voyage, étaient en pleine forme et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, visiter la maison. La première pièce qu'ils virent fut le hall avec en face de l'entrée un escalier massif qui se séparait en deux au bout d'une volée de marches pour rejoindre les étages. La pièce était illuminée par un immense lustre en cristal tandis que le sol était recouvert par un plancher en marqueterie. Pour les enfants c'était un plancher comme un autre, ils décidèrent donc de découvrir la, leur maison. Ils coururent dans la cuisine et virent une pièce gigantesque avec tous les appareils électroménagers qu'une famille lambda pouvait avoir besoin. Il y avait un énorme réfrigérateur américain qui donnait du soda et des glaçons, un four dans lequel une autruche aurait pu cuire à l'aise, un lave-vaisselle, un double évier et une table ovale où toute la famille pourrait se rejoindre pour les repas en famille ou entre amis. A côté, ils découvrirent la buanderie avec une machine à laver le linge, un sèche-linge et suffisamment de place pour repasser. A partir de cette pièce, un escalier montait aux étages et aux chambres, mais les deux enfants sortirent pour rejoindre le hall où les attendait Sirius. Les enfants virent un couloir à côté de l'escalier et le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon éclairé par deux portes fenêtres, l'une qui donnait sur le jardin et l'autre sur un couloir en verre.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis filèrent avec Sirius, explorer le couloir. Ils le suivirent et découvrirent une grande verrière dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique piscine. Les jumeaux voulurent ouvrir la porte, mais Sirius leur dit :

-Je suis désolé les enfants, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas acheté des manchons et des bouées, vous n'aurez pas le droit de venir dans cette pièce.

-Pourquoi oncle Paddy ? gémit Harry.

-Parce que vous ne savez pas nager et que vous pourriez vous noyer et mourir. Vous voudriez nous laisser tous seuls, sans vous ? demanda Sirius.

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête en imaginant la souffrance de leurs parents. Ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour, puis quand ils furent dans la maison, allèrent explorer les étages. Ils découvrirent des chambres dont une spacieuse qui donnait sur le jardin et qui possédait un balcon avec une très haute balustrade. Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis s'exclamèrent :

-C'est notre chambre !

Gabriel et Harry explorèrent leur nouvelle chambre et découvrirent qu'il y avait une salle de bain attenante d'une côté et une grande pièce de l'autre. Tout content d'avoir trouvé leur chambre, ils découvrirent qu'il y avait cinq autres pièces dans le même genre mais pas avec les mêmes vues. Une avait le regard sur les voisins de gauche, l'autre sur les voisins de droite et les deux dernières sur le portail. Maintenant qu'ils avaient visité le premier étage ainsi que le second, ils décidèrent de monter dans le grenier. Ils découvrirent une pièce incroyablement grande qui faisait toute la taille de la maison. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et virent ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire de cet endroit plein de poussière et de vieilleries, une salle de jeu quand il pleuvrait, un endroit où ils se déchaineraient, où ils se créeraient des mondes et des histoires fabuleuses pleines de dragons et de chevaliers en armures. Tout content de leurs découvertes, ils rejoignirent leurs parents et les découvrirent dans la bibliothèque, une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas exploré et qui se trouvait en face de la cuisine de l'autre côté du grand hall.

Les deux enfants pénétrèrent dans la pièce et découvrirent une pièce gigantesque. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques aux étagères vides et aux dessus d'elles, des frises en plâtre couraient sur les murs, le sol était aussi en marqueterie avec au centre de la pièce une rosace composée de plusieurs essences de bois, au plafond pendait des lustres plus petits que celui dans le hall et plus simples. La pièce respirait le luxe et aussi le calme ainsi que la sérénité. Lily, James, Sirius et les deux enfants avaient presque envie de rester ici pour lire tranquillement. Les jumeaux se rendirent compte que la voiture de l'agent immobilier avait disparu, ils étaient donc seuls dans leur maison. Harry et Gabriel s'exclamèrent en même temps pour le plus grand amusement de leur famille :

-On a trouvé notre chambre. Elle est super belle.

Lily et James les prirent dans une étreinte tendre, puis leur dirent :

-Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez adaptés aussi vite dans cette nouvelle maison.

-Maman, tu n'as pas vu le grenier, il est gigantesque et on va pouvoir y jouer quand il pleuvra et tant que nous ne savons pas nager. Donc, nous voulons apprendre à nager afin de jouer dans la piscine en toute sécurité.

Les adultes écoutaient avec bonheur les enfants, ils l'avaient vraiment échappé belle et la vision de Lily ne verrait jamais le jour. Mais ils allaient devoir créer un artefact de pure magie afin de protéger les enfants contre Dumbledore au cas où il leur mettrait la main dessus. Lily se leva en s'étirant, puis s'exclama :

-Rangeons nos affaires.

-Comment ma chérie ? Nous n'avons plus de baguettes, répondit James.

-Nous allons nous entraîner. Si les enfants sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas le faire ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Faisons-le. Entrainons-nous à la magie sans baguette.

Les trois adultes sortirent les valises, puis les déposèrent sur le sol. Les jumeaux s'exclamèrent :

-Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à la magie de vous aider ?

Les trois adultes se regardèrent puis eurent envie de se cogner contre le mur le plus proche. Lily embrassa ses deux enfants, puis les adultes s'assirent et entrèrent en transe afin de pouvoir communiquer avec la Magie. Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais, les trois sorciers pensèrent avoir échoué dans leur tentative et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils furent stupéfaits. En effet, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la maison, mais dans une plaine herbeuse. Les trois adultes voulurent se lever et découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient plus sous forme humaine, mais sous leur forme animagus. Un cerf, une biche et un chien observèrent la plaine, puis ils se mirent à marcher tranquillement. Soudain, Prongs s'amusa à donner un coup de croupe sur celle de la biche. Lily plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne, puis donna à son tour un coup vers son époux. Le chien aboya joyeusement en voyant les deux cervidés se disputer gentiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, la biche se frotta contre le cerf qui lui lécha tendrement le front. L'amour se lisait entre les deux cervidés et l'amitié entre les trois animaux, car Padfoot observait les environs avec attention afin de prévenir ses amis en cas de danger.

Une lumière apparut brusquement et une voix douce murmura :

-Mes enfants, je vous ai vus naître, grandir et jamais vous ne m'avez déçue. Vous avez fait ma fierté et je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir à mes côtés. Je vais vous aider en vous donnant la capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais le reste, vous devrez le faire seul.

La lumière disparut et les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque tandis que les jumeaux jouaient à rechercher des passages secrets. Les trois adultes ouvrirent les yeux, puis Lily tendit le bras et murmura le sort pour ranger les affaires, mais en vain. Elle ressentait comme un blocage dans sa magie. Elle demanda à James et à Sirius et tous les deux échouèrent à leur tour, la même sensation enveloppant leur magie. Les jumeaux demandèrent donc à la Magie de ranger les affaires et cette dernière accepta. Les sorciers virent les affaires quitter les valises, s'agrandir et s'installer à leur place définitive. En quelques secondes, le rez-de-chaussée fut prêt à être habité. Après avoir remercié la Magie, Lily regarda ses enfants et leur demanda :

-Vous avez trouvé vos chambres ?

-Notre chambre, oui. On veut vivre dans la même chambre.

-D'accord. Je vous suis.

-Merci maman. Tu vas voir comme elle est jolie.

Les jumeaux emmenèrent leur mère dans les étages jusqu'à leur chambre. Lily était impressionnée par la taille de la chambre. Elle visita la salle de bain, puis s'exclama en voyant l'autre pièce :

-C'est bien, vous aurez un bureau où vous pourrez travailler tranquillement. Vous avez bien choisi.

-Merci maman.

Lily demanda de nouveau à la Magie, puis regarda la chambre d'enfant qui était apparut. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et vit que la Magie avait fait apparaître une nouvelle fois les éléments qui appartenaient à ses enfants, puis enfin alla dans l'autre pièce et les bibliothèques ainsi que les bureaux des deux enfants apparurent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Harry et Gabriel demandèrent à leur mère :

-Maman, quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire la même chose ?

-Tous les jours en demandant à la Magie.

-Non, on veut dire tous seuls sans son aide ?

-Quand vous serez plus grands et que vous serez plus matures.

-C'est pas demain la veille, lancèrent les deux enfants en imitant Sirius.

Lily pouffa de rire et leur dit :

-Quand la magie sera sûre que vous êtes prêts, alors elle libérera vos pouvoirs.

-D'accord. On peut aller dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver des passages secrets ?

-Allez-y. Mais ce soir vous vous coucherez tôt, car on doit rejoindre notre futur emploi, leur ordonna leur mère.

-On va venir avec vous ? On ne va pas à l'école ?

-Maintenant que Faith est partie, nous ne connaissons aucune personne de sûr pour vous garder. Donc vous resterez avec nous et vous aurez vos cours par correspondance, expliqua James qui venait s'apparaître derrière son épouse.

-D'accord papa.

-Mais nous vérifierons vos devoirs et vous aiderons pour vos leçons.

-D'accord papa.

-Allez maintenant allez jouer.

-Oui, maman.

Les jumeaux filèrent dans la bibliothèque et se mirent à rechercher un passage secret Les deux enfants s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appelle pour manger. Les deux enfants arrivèrent en courant jusqu'à la cuisine, mais Lily leur demanda :

-Vous vous êtes lavés les mains ?

-Non ! On y va.

Les deux enfants filèrent tous les deux dans les étages, se lavèrent la figure et les mains. Puis quand ils furent propres, ils rejoignirent leurs parents toujours en courant et s'installèrent en même temps sur leurs sièges. Le repas fut heureux et les rires furent les maîtres de la soirée. Les adultes étaient soulagés, ils avaient fui à temps pour échapper à ce monstre. Malheureusement, il allait toujours les traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il leur mette la main dessus, ce qui aurait été le cas si Remus n'était pas apparu pour les prévenir. Quand le repas fut terminé, les enfants, épuisés par leur journée, décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin d'être prêts pour leur nouvelle vie. Les jumeaux firent leur toilette, puis allèrent dans leur lit et dés qu'ils posèrent la tête sur l'oreiller, ils s'endormirent profondément.

Dans la bibliothèque, les adultes discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-Les anglais et ce vieux fou ont les moyens de retrouver n'importe quelle sorte de magie. Ils feront leur possible pour mettre la main sur les jumeaux, lança Sirius.

-Tu as raison. Mais comment faire ? demanda James.

-Nous ne pouvons bloquer leurs pouvoirs alors pourquoi ne pas faire un item qui cacherait le pouvoir des jumeaux, avec un portoloin d'urgence et un bouclier qui les protégerait de Dumbledore, proposa Lily.

-Excellente idée. Mais si on utilise la Magie, les anglais vont nous retrouver sans aucun problème, lança Sirius.

-Alors comment faire ? demanda Lily.

-Demandons l'aide des agents de la MSA. Ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose pour nous ? suggéra James.

-Ils ont fait déjà tellement pour nous, ils nous ont donné une nouvelle vie, la sécurité de nos enfants on ne peut pas leur en demander plus, s'exclama Lily.

-C'est bien gentil, mais pour protéger les jumeaux, nous devons faire de la magie et pour ne pas être retrouvé les anglais nous devons faire de la magie, donc de toute façon, nous devons faire de la Magie alors autant demander aux agents de la MSA de le faire. Ce sont les seuls qui pourront vraiment nous aider, lança Sirius.

-Mais je… Oui, tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons leur demander de l'aide de nouveau, chuchota Lily.

-Mais comment les appeler, tu as un numéro de téléphone ? demanda James.

-Non, mais j'ai ça ! s'exclama Sirius en lui montrant un petit appareil.

Avec un clin d'œil, il appuya sur le bouton, puis quelques secondes plus tard, un homme de la MSA apparut. Sirius lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

-Nous aurions besoin de votre aide. Nous voudrions créer un objet qui cacherait aux sorciers anglais la puissance des jumeaux. Nous voudrions aussi une protection sur la maison qui les empêcherait de nous retrouver et nous permettrait de faire de la magie sans risque.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je reviens, s'exclama l'agent.

-Ce serait bien si on pouvait avoir leur nom ce serait plus simple, parce que les appeler agent de la MSA c'est assez énervant, bougonna Sirius pour le plus grand amusement de Lily et James.

Quelques minutes après le départ de l'agent, une dizaine de sorciers de la MSA arrivèrent et se mirent en place les protections qui permettraient aux Lancaster de faire de la magie sans risque. Les agents étaient vraiment puissants et Sirius lança :

-Si je ne m'étais pas orienté vers l'ingénierie civile, je crois que j'aurai aimé devenir agent de la MSA.

-Tu rêves mon pauvre Padfoot, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, et tu es très loin du compte, se moqua Lily.

Sirius lui tira la langue, puis observa comme ses amis, les agents protéger la maison. En deux heures tout fut terminé et la famille Lancaster se sentit enfin à l'abri de Dumbledore. En plus de cela, deux agents donnèrent à James et à Lily deux pendentifs qui représentaient deux dragons.

-Ces deux pendentifs sont très anciens. D'après certains chercheurs, ils viendraient de la mythique Atlantide. Ils permettent de cacher la puissance d'un sorcier, les pierres précieuses absorbent la magie ambiante et celle du sorcier afin de créer un bouclier quasiment indestructible. Il ne fonctionne pas avec l'avada kedavra, cependant, ce bouclier fonctionne parfaitement contre les magies de l'esprit et les attaques physiques. Enfin, le rubis qui se trouve sur le front des dragons est un portoloin qui emmènera les porteurs à l'abri.

-Merci. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, dit Lily en leur faisant un grand sourire heureux.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, les agents de la MSA disparurent laissant les Lancaster qui décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les Lancaster se réveillèrent tôt prêts à signer les contrats qui les lieraient une bonne partie de leur vie à l'agence gouvernementale de la NUMA. Les jumeaux eurent un peu plus de mal que leur parents pour ouvrir les yeux, ils n'étaient pas habitués à se lever aussi tôt. Alors que les jumeaux étaient en train de manger leurs céréales au chocolat, James et Lily accrochèrent autour du cou de leurs deux enfants les pendentifs qui les protègeraient des manigances de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Gabriel et Harry leur firent un grand sourire endormi, puis recommencèrent à manger leur petit déjeuner d'un air comateux.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, les Lancaster allèrent tous se préparer pour rejoindre le siège de la NUMA. Quand tous furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le garage et entrèrent dans la voiture. Lily et James attachèrent les jumeaux sur leurs rehausseurs alors que Sirius prenait place près d'eux afin de les empêcher de retirer leurs ceintures de sécurité. Ensuite, Lily prit le volant tandis que James prenait place près de son épouse et appuya sur la télécommande de la porte du garage. La porte ouverte, Lily fit marche arrière, puis quitta la protection du bâtiment avant de rouler vers le portail. James referma la porte du garage et ouvrit le portail. La voiture s'engagea sur la route alors que le portail se refermait doucement. Lily dirigea la voiture fermement vers la ville voisine d'Arlington afin de rejoindre le siège de la NUMA. Les jumeaux regardaient avec intérêt les paysages qu'ils croisaient. En deux heures, la famille Lancaster arriva devant un immeuble bleu avec écrit sur la façade NUMA. Lily regarda dans tous les sens pour savoir où se garer, mais il n'y avait aucune place. Soudain elle en vit un espace suffisamment large entre deux voitures et se précipita vers lui. Harry pointa un panneau du doigt et demanda :

-Maman, c'est quoi ?

Lily regarda le panneau et vit une interdiction de stationner. Lily soupira lourdement quand Gabriel pointa un endroit du doigt et demanda :

-Maman, pourquoi la voiture elle rentre dans le mur ?

James eut un grand sourire et lança :

-Ma chérie, nos enfants sont des génies. Suivons le guide.

Lily avec un petit rire reprit la route et se dirigea vers le garage de l'immeuble bleu. En quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant le gardien du parking et une barrière fermée. Lily baissa la vitre et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Lancaster, voici mon époux James Lancaster et mon beau-frère Sirius Lancaster. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Rudolf Gunn.

-Lancaster, Lancaster… oui. Vous êtes en avance d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez entrer. Pensez à demander des badges, répondit le gardien en ouvrant la barrière.

Lily remercia le gardien, puis redémarra et s'enfonça dans le parking à la recherche d'une place de libre. Elle tournicota pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis trouva une place entre une très ancienne voiture et une jeep de la NUMA. Elle se gara rapidement, puis tout le monde sortit près pour la découverte de leur nouvelle vie. Harry et Gabriel étaient tout excités, ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir suivre leurs parents dans le monde entier, vivre des aventures incroyables, découvrir des pays inconnus et apprendre des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais entendu parlé s'ils étaient restés dans une école quelconque. Les Lancaster se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur qui les amènerait vers leur nouvelle vie. Sirius appela l'ascenseur et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, les jumeaux se disputèrent tous les deux pour savoir qui des deux allait appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée puis ils appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton tant convoité pour le plus grand amusement des adultes.

Le hall de l'immeuble de la NUMA se remplissait doucement à mesure que la matinée se déroulait quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les américains se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur en entendant les rires de deux enfants et virent des jumeaux courir joyeusement vers l'accueil alors que deux hommes, l'un grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux opalescent, l'autre petit aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes, pénétraient dans l'immeuble. Une voix féminine avec un léger accent anglais s'éleva :

-Harry, Gabriel ! Ne vous éloignez pas.

Tout en courant, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur mère en criant :

-Oui maman.

Les jumeaux regardèrent de nouveau devant eux, mais trop tard pour éviter le choc avec les jambes puissantes de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent sur le sol, éberlués. Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. L'homme se frotta un peu la jambe et regarda avec un léger sourire les deux enfants. Il leva les yeux pour trouver les parents des deux enfants quand il eut un coup au cœur. En effet, il vit venir vers lui une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts, elle ressemblait tellement à Summer, la femme qu'il avait aimé passionnément et qu'il avait perdu dans l'effondrement d'une grotte sous-marine (1). Il tressaillit quand son ami lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit :

-Dirk, ce n'est pas elle.

-Je sais, Al. Mais pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Summer qui me revenait. Je suis un idiot.

Il décida de se concentrer sur les enfants et fit vraiment attention à leur physique. Ils avaient les cheveux noirs en pagaille et des yeux verts émeraude. Il regarda de nouveau la femme et comprit qu'elle était la mère des jumeaux et que l'homme à ses côtés était leur père. Il demanda aux enfants :

-Ça va les petits ?

-Oui, monsieur. On n'a pas regardé là où on allait, répondit l'un des enfants avec un air innocent sur les traits de son visage.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Harry monsieur, lança Gabriel.

-Gabriel monsieur, lança Harry.

Il se demandait comment les reconnaître quand un cri résonna :

-Espèce de sales gosses ! Ne recommencez pas à vous faire passer pour l'autre, lança l'un des hommes qui accompagnaient la belle rousse.

Quand les trois adultes furent à leur niveau, la belle rousse leur dit avec un léger accent britannique :

-Je suis désolée, mais depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte que les gens n'arrivent pas à les différencier, ils font ça tout le temps.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, murmura Dirk en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Lily Lancaster et voici mon époux James Lancaster.

Dirk tendit la main aux Lancaster en se présentant :

-Je me nomme Dirk Pitt et voici mon meilleur ami, Albert Giordino.

Al leur demanda :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous allons signer nos contrats de travail auprès de Rudolph Gunn, répondit Lily.

Dirk allait poser une question quand Sirius s'exclama :

-Bon comme ma belle-sœur ne m'a pas présenté, sœur indigne. Je me présente Sirius Lancaster, le seul et unique.

-Heureusement tient, lança Lily.

Dirk éclata de rire de même qu'Al qui demanda :

-Vous venez ici en tant que quoi ?

-Pour ma part, ingénieur naval et biologiste marin pour mon frangin et ma très belle-frangine, se moqua Sirius.

-Sirius si tu veux vivre jusqu'à demain je te conseille vivement de ne pas draguer ma femme ! siffla James.

-Toujours aussi jaloux Jamesie.

-Je vais le tuer. Non mais vraiment je vais te tuer !

-Moi aussi je t'adore.

Dirk et Al regardaient avec amusement les nouveaux venus se disputer, mais ils voyaient l'amour et l'amitié qui les liaient tous ensemble. Cependant, Dirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme, elle ressemblait tellement à Summer. Il remarqua soudain l'air jaloux de James. Afin de dissiper tout malentendu, Dirk dit :

-Votre épouse ressemble à une femme que j'ai aimée et perdue.

Si les adultes hochèrent la tête comprenant la douleur de Dirk, les jumeaux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Tu l'as perdu ? Si tu veux on peut t'aider à la retrouver. Maman elle nous aide quand on perd nos affaires.

L'innocence des deux enfants fit éclater de rire Dirk, la tristesse disparut de son regard et ses yeux pétillèrent de nouveau de malice. Reprenant son souffle, il leur dit :

-Elle est partie au ciel.

-Ô ! Comme Bubulle ? s'exclama Harry.

-Bubulle ? demanda Al.

-C'était leur chat, il est mort de la Leucose féline, expliqua Lily.

-Bubulle ? C'est le nom d'un poisson rouge, non ? s'exclama Al.

James haussa des épaules avec une petite moue. Dirk regarda les deux garçons avec un sourire quand Sirius regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

-Oups ! Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais je ne pense pas que Madame NUMA accepte qu'on rate notre rendez-vous avec notre signature de contrat.

-Padfoot, tu veux vraiment que je te coince la tête dans les toilettes ! siffla Lily.

-Et après on dit que les femmes représentent le sexe faible, répliqua Sirius en regardant les deux américains amusés.

-C'était bon ça ! s'exclama James.

Les deux amis pouffèrent comme des enfants, cependant, ils se turent quand ils virent la tête de Lily. La jeune femme avait l'air furieux. Les deux amis lui firent un grand sourire innocent, puis James lança :

-Courage, fuyons !

Sirius et James se carapatèrent en attrapant les deux enfants qui riaient encore plus fort que les deux américains. Tous les quatre rejoignirent l'accueil afin de savoir où se trouvait la porte du bureau de Rodolphe Gunn. Dirk et Al se tournèrent vers la mère de famille et vit de la peur et de la tristesse dans son regard vert. Dirk fronça des sourcils et dit à la jeune mère :

-Vous n'êtes pas nés à Mendham, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Lily regarda son époux rire et s'amuser avec ses enfants et répondit :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je suis désolée.

Elle leur fit un très léger sourire, puis rejoignit sa famille. Dirk la regarda faire avec méfiance, son regard devenant froid comme de la pierre. Al cessa de sourire et lui dit :

-Je te parie une bouteille de téquila qu'ils sont anglais pur souche !

-Ouais ! Ils ont un très léger accent britannique à peine perceptible, mais bien là. Ils sont aussi américains que je suis russe (2), lança Dirk en suivant les nouveaux du regard.

-Nous devrions les suivre. Je n'ai pas confiance, murmura Al.

Les deux amis rattrapèrent rapidement la petite famille qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs. Se tassant tous dans la cabine, les adultes virent les enfants se disputer pour appuyer sur le bouton puis appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton en se tirant la langue. Sirius pouffa de rire tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel. L'ascenseur s'ébranla et monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Rudi Gunn et celui de l'Amiral Sandecker. Les Lancaster allèrent vers le bureau de Rodolphe Gunn et là, la secrétaire présente leur expliqua qu'ils devaient rejoindre le bureau du Directeur de la NUMA, l'amiral James Sandecker. Un peu étonnés, ils firent demi-tour, puis arrivèrent devant le bureau de la secrétaire de l'amiral, une certaine Tidi Royal. Lily demanda doucement :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Lily Lancaster et…

-Madame Lancaster, l'amiral Sandecker vous attend. Vous pouvez entrer, la coupa la jeune femme.

-Merci.

Les Lancaster pénétrèrent dans le bureau puis Sirius referma la porte tandis que Dirk et Al étaient retenus par Tidi.

A suivre

(1) Pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, lire « Vortex » de Clive Cussler.

(2) L'histoire tiré du livre de Clive Cussler « Renflouer le Titanic » se passe en 1984 en pleine guerre froide, de plus, le livre a été publié en 1976 soit neuf ans avant la découverte de l'épave par le professeur Robert Ballard. Pendant des années, on a cru que le Titanic avait coulé sans se briser. Donc ne hurler pas au scandale si vous voyez le Titanic renaître de ses cendres. Enfin, on se comprend !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, les jumeaux furent ébahis par l'amiral Sandecker. C'était le grand patron comme le disait leur papa et pourtant il était minuscule. Il était plus petit que leur maman. En fait, il était court sur patte, possédait une petite barbichette à la Van Dyke, des cheveux aussi roux que sa barbe, l'air aussi agressif qu'un coq de combat, des yeux noisette aussi transperçant que des lames de couteau et un gros cigare cubain était vissé au coin de sa bouche. Le directeur de la NUMA était amusé par ces deux petits. Qui aurait pu concevoir que ces deux moucherons avaient une puissance équivalant à celle des bombes d'Hiroshima et de Nagasaki réunies ? Personne et surtout pas lui. Quand ces hommes étaient venus pour lui apprendre que le monde de la magie existait, il avait été prêt à les jeter dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le prouvent en transformant son bureau en cochon. Voir son magnifique bureau couiner l'avait choqué, mais bon, il allait avoir des sorciers comme employés et des sorciers extrêmement puissants d'ailleurs. Il sortit de ses pensées, puis regarda les deux enfants qui avaient l'air d'être fasciné par lui. L'amiral se tourna vers les adultes et le père des jumeaux se présenta :

-Amiral Sandecker ? Je me nomme James Lancaster, voici mon épouse Lily et mon frère, Sirius. Quant aux jumeaux ce sont mes enfants, Harry et Gabriel.

Avant que l'amiral puisse répondre, l'un des jumeaux, allez savoir lequel, lança d'un air ébloui :

-Woouuuaaaa ! Ce que vous êtes petits !

Alors que l'amiral devenait rouge d'indignation, les parents pâles comme la mort en imaginant déjà de se faire renvoyer, l'autre jumeau s'exclama outré :

-Gaby ! On ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'il est un nain, même si c'est vrai !

Si James et Lily étaient horrifiés par ce que venaient de dire les jumeaux, Sirius devait se retenir d'exploser de rire. Heureusement, l'amiral garda son sang froid et répondit aux deux enfants :

-Vous aussi vous êtes petits.

-Alors vous allez grandir comme papa et oncle Sirius ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Là ce fut trop pour Sirius qui éclata de rire, vite suivit par Sandecker séduit par l'innocence des deux petits. Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que les deux enfants ne deviendraient jamais maléfiques. Quand les rires cessèrent, l'amiral se leva et leur dit :

-Comment diable arrivez-vous à les différencier, madame Potter ?

-Oh c'est très…. !

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent avec horreur, se demandant comment ce moldu pouvait les connaître et surtout connaître leur nom. Ils allaient devoir fuir de nouveau afin de protéger leurs fils. Comme s'il lisait leurs pensées, James Sandecker les rassura en leur disant :

-N'ayez aucune crainte, si je vous connais, c'est par l'entremise de la MSA. Ils m'ont expliqué qui vous étiez et pourquoi vous étiez là et non en Angleterre. Ils m'ont aussi fait signer un papier qui m'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à des personnes n'étant pas dans le secret.

James, Lily et Sirius poussèrent un lourd soupir de soulagement. Maintenant rassurés, ils signèrent joyeusement le contrat qui les lierait à la NUMA. Sachant qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivis par les sorciers anglais, l'amiral les plaça dans le département des projets spéciaux sous la direction de Dirk Pitt ainsi, ils ne risqueraient pas de finir entre les pattes des sorciers anglais. Quand l'amiral eut terminé de parler, les sorciers le saluèrent puis se préparèrent à partir. Alors qu'ils avaient la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'amiral leur dit :

-Vous devriez en parler avec Dirk et Albert Giordino. Ce sont des hommes d'honneur et en qui ont peut avoir totalement confiance.

Les Lancaster se regardèrent puis comme s'ils venaient de discuter entre eux, ils se tournèrent vers leur patron et acceptèrent de faire confiance à ses deux hommes, de lui faire confiance. Ils regardèrent l'amiral ouvrir la porte et d'un geste de la main ordonna à Dirk et Al de rentrer dans le bureau. Les Lancaster observèrent calmement les deux hommes les rejoindre alors que l'amiral fermait la porte. Sandecker sortit un morceau de parchemin d'un tiroir, le posa sur son bureau et dit :

-Avant toute chose, Dirk, Al, signez cette feuille de papier. C'est très important.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis signèrent. Là, ils sentirent de nouveau la sensation de danger qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques jours, mais en plus fort. L'amiral leur dit :

-Ce que vous venez de signer vous empêchera de raconter à quelqu'un d'autre que nous ce que vous allez apprendre.

-C'est un contrat de confidentialité ? demanda Al.

-Presque. James, Sirius, Lily ? Pourriez-vous leur expliquer ?

Lily accepta d'un geste de la tête. Sirius demanda à Al et Dirk :

-Croyez-vous à la magie ?

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, voir même méfiance, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette question. L'amiral regarda tout ce petit monde avec un grand sourire alors qu'Al demandait :

-C'est une blague ?

-Heu… non ! répondit Sirius.

-Eh bien, je n'y crois pas, déclara froidement Dirk.

James et Sirius lancèrent un coup d'œil vers les trois hommes de la NUMA, puis se transformèrent en cerf et en chien. Dirk, Al et Sandecker les regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Al s'approcha des deux sorciers, toucha la fourrure du chien noir, se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui dit :

-C'est un chien.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Dirk.

Les deux animaux reprirent forme humaine, puis Sirius répondit :

-Nous sommes des sorciers.

-Des…

-Sorciers ?

-Oui. Nous sommes des sorciers anglais. Mais avec ce pu… commença Sirius.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK !

Sirius bondit en entendant le rugissement de Lily. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit un grand sourire innocent en demandant :

-Oui ?

-Je t'interdis d'apprendre des insanités à mes enfants !

-Désolé. Donc je disais que n'importe qui pouvait savoir que nous étions anglais à cause de notre accent si chantant ! se moqua Sirius.

-Sirius, tu m'énerves, siffla Lily.

-Frangin, arrête d'embêter ma femme, tu sais comment elle est. Bon, donc nos noms de baptême sont James, Lily, Gabriel et Harry Potter et l'autre machin à côté, c'est Sirius Black.

-Le machin ? s'exclama Sirius faussement outré.

Les moldus eurent un léger sourire devant les bêtises des deux sorciers. Dirk demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là et non en Angleterre ?

-Depuis 1970, il y a eu des attaques meurtrières en Angleterre, commença Sirius.

-Non, ce n'était que des accidents, s'exclama Al.

-Ce n'était pas des accidents, mais des attentats perpétrés par une organisation terroriste sorcière appelée les Mangemorts et dirigée par un seul homme, Voldemort. Ce monstre voulait le pouvoir absolu sur le monde sorcier et sur le monde des hommes sans pouvoir magique que les sorciers appellent moldus, expliqua Lily à des hommes tout ouï devant l'histoire d'un monde inconnu cinq minutes auparavant.

-Le combat était meurtrier tous les jours on apprenait qu'une famille entière s'était faite massacrée par ces malades. En onze ans de guerre, le monde magique a perdu un tiers de sa population. Puis en 1979, il a appris une prophétie qui disait grosso modo qu'un enfant serait sa perte. L'enfant devrait naître fin juillet et ses parents seraient des combattants contre lui. Il y avait trois enfants qui étaient concernés par cette prophétie, Neville Londubas le fils d'une vieille famille de sorciers et nos enfants Harry et Gabriel. Le chef de la résistance sorcière s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, c'est lui qui nous a appris qu'une prophétie se trouvait sur la tête de nos enfants. Quand ils sont nés, nous avons appris que Voldemort nous traquait alors nous avons fui pour les protéger. Ensuite, nous avons été mis sous un sortilège qui se nomme le sort de fidelitas. Ce sort enferme dans le cœur d'un sorcier un secret. Ce sorcier est appelé gardien du secret. Nous avions voulu prendre Sirius comme gardien du secret, mais pour ruser, nous avons décidé de prendre un autre gardien, Peter Pettigrow. Nous avons effectué ce sort le 30 octobre 1981. Le 31 octobre au soir, alors que ma Lily dormait, elle a eu une vision du futur de nos enfants, raconta James.

Lily fondit en larme en serrant ses enfants contre elle. Harry et Gabriel ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il arrivait à leur mère. Les adultes virent les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux des deux enfants, puis les deux petits se collèrent contre leur mère et tentèrent de la consoler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient quand leur magie se réveilla partiellement pour exaucer leur désir. Une douce lumière blanche les entoura tous les trois et Lily sentit une sensation de douceur et de bonté l'étreindre comme les bras d'une mère. Elle savait ce que c'était, c'était la magie de ses enfants qui tentait de la calmer. Elle se redressa un instant plus tard, puis dit aux hommes présents :

-C'était une vision d'horreur. J'ai vu la vie d'Harry si on laissait les choses faire. Dumbledore l'aurait brisé sans aucun scrupule, car il veut une arme et pour lui, l'un des jumeaux est cette arme, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Harry et Gabriel ont vaincu ce monstre de Voldemort, ils sont tous les deux les élus de la prophétie, car ils sont complémentaires, ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Dirk était écœuré, ce que voulait faire cet homme, ce Dumbledore était monstrueux. Il comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle les sorciers se cachaient loin de leur pays d'origine. Les trois hommes réfléchissaient sur ce que disaient les sorciers quand un membre de la MSA apparut et s'exclama :

-La magie des deux petits a révélé aux anglais où ils étaient. Ils arrivent, vous devez partir maintenant.

Lily devint totalement blême, de même que James et Sirius. Sandecker comprit que les sorciers allaient de nouveau s'enfuir quand il décida de changer les règles du jeu. Il se tourna vers Al et lui demanda :

-Al, quel navire avons-nous au port ?

-Nous avons l'Aurora il a eu un incident et a dû rentrer au port. Les réparations vont…

-Rien nous coûter car nous allons faire sauter l'Aurora à sa sortie du port avec la famille Potter à l'intérieur. Bien entendu les sorciers verront les Potter pénétrer dans le bateau et verront ce dernier couler.

-Et comment allons-nous disparaître ? Ils sentiront le moindre acte de magie, s'exclama Lily.

-Mais vous allez utiliser le bathyscaphe du Calypso et de l'Aurora et rejoindre un autre navire, ainsi personne ne saura ce qui vous est arrivés. Dirk mettez tout en place.

-Bien Amiral.

Alors que Dirk utilisait le téléphone du bureau, Sandecker expliqua aux sorciers ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils allaient se montrer aux sorciers, filer vers le port, monter sur l'Aurora qui partirait immédiatement. Là, ils montreraient dans le bathyscaphe qui les emmènerait vers un autre bateau et là, ni vu ni connu, les Potter disparaitraient dans un déluge de flammes. N'ayant aucune autre idée pour se sortir de cette mouise, les Lancaster acceptèrent de faire ce qu'avait imaginé l'amiral Sandecker. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dirk raccrocha et dit :

-C'est bon, tout est préparé. Nous pouvons y aller.

-Bien.

Al regarda les sorciers et demanda :

-Vous avez un moyen pour rejoindre le port ?

-Oui, répondit James.

-C'est quoi ? Vous disparaissez pour réapparaître dans un autre endroit ? interrogea le petit italien.

-Heu… non. On a une Jeep Grand Wagoneer, répondit Sirius.

Dirk explosa de rire devant la tête de son meilleur ami qui avait pensé que les sorciers allaient utiliser la magie. Lily dit à Al :

-Nous n'utilisons la Magie qu'en dernier recourt. Quand nous n'avons pas le choix. Bon. Nous devons y aller.

Dirk, Al, Sirius, James, Lily et les jumeaux quittèrent le bureau directorial de la NUMA et rejoignirent le plus vite possible le parking souterrain. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que l'agent de la MSA terminait de modifier la voiture afin qu'elle emmène sans problème au port. Dirk se mit au volant et dit devant la tête de Lily :

-Si nous voulons les éviter, nous allons devoir aller très vite et seul un excellent conducteur peut vous sortir de là.

-Vous avez raison.

Tous montèrent dans la voiture, puis le gros véhicule bondit en avant et fonça vers la sortie du parking. La grosse jeep jaillit hors de l'immeuble et évita de justesse un sorcier qui apparut en robe rouge. Dirk regarda avec stupéfaction des sorciers apparaître sporadiquement et tenter de bloquer la voiture, mais la puissance des agents de la MSA protégea les moldus de ce fait, la voiture continuait sa route. Cependant, alors qu'ils voyaient le port se rapprocher, le pire arriva. En effet, à six cent mètres de la voiture apparut un vieil homme avec une horrible tunique verte pomme à citrons jaunes. Lily poussa un cri de désespoir en reconnaissant Albus Dumbledore. Sirius s'exclama :

-Il vient prendre les petits.

Les jumeaux qui se serraient contre leurs parents se mirent à pleurer terrifiés à l'idée d'être séparés de leur famille. Dirk siffla en fonçant droit vers le vieillard en robe :

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Tant que vous serez sous mes ordres, aucun sorcier ne vous mettra la main dessus !

Le directeur des opérations spéciales de la NUMA appuya plus fortement sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fit un bond en avant fonçant droit vers le vieil homme dans le but non avouable de l'écraser. Les sorciers comme les moldus virent une barrière de lumière apparaître et protéger le vieux sorcier. Comprenant qu'ils risquaient de percuter de plein fouet l'équivalent de la muraille de chine, James se tourna vers ses enfants et cria :

-Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Ne laisse pas les sorciers nous prendre nos enfants.

Totalement réveillée par l'affolement qu'elle entendait dans la voix de James, la magie des deux petits se déploya pure et parfaite. Une sensation merveilleuse se fit sentir dans l'habitacle de la voiture, protégeant les moldus et les Lancaster. Puis comme un tsunami, une vague de pure magie déferla sur la rue et percuta avec une douceur toute relative le bouclier du vieux sorcier. Tous virent le vieux sorcier être expédié à six mètres de la rue et il se cogna violemment contre le mur d'un magasin d'alimentation. A l'intérieur de la jeep, les cris de joie s'élevèrent, ils avaient gagné le temps nécessaire pour faire disparaître la famille. Dumbledore poussa un cri de stupeur puis de douleur en sentant son corps heurter de plein fouet un mur de béton. Quand il put se relever avec l'aide d'un auror, il vit avec rage le véhicule foncer droit vers un bateau de couleur turquoise et surtout monter sur le pont pour disparaître à l'avant du navire, protéger par la passerelle de commandement. Dès que la voiture fut sur le bateau, ce dernier s'écarta du port et s'éloigna vers le centre du Potomac.

Dumbledore lança toute sa puissance sur le bateau et fut le témoin de la mort des Potter et de Black. En effet, avec l'aide des aurors, Dumbledore avait lancé un puissant sort pour empêcher les fuyards de transplaner et d'utiliser un portoloin. C'est donc avec horreur qu'il vit le bateau exploser avec une violence cataclysmique et disparaître dans les eaux froides et turbulentes du fleuve américain. L'arme qu'il avait tant désirée, avait disparu, il allait devoir se débrouiller pour changer les choses. Criant de rage, il regarda impuissant la proue mutilée s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un auror s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Professeur, les américains sont fous de rage. Les agents de la MSA arrivent et ça risque de mal tourné pour nous. Nous sommes venus ici sans l'accord des USA.

-Bien. Partons.

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois les lieux de la disparition de son arme, puis transplana quand il se rendit compte que le sort qu'il avait lancé avait été retiré par les agents américains. Quand il revint en Angleterre, il décida de faire croire au monde que le jeune Neville Londubas était le survivant. Il se lança un sort de glamour très puissant afin de ressembler à Voldemort et alla chez les Londubas. Il assomma les deux aurors, monta dans la chambre de l'enfant et lança simultanément deux sorts totalement différents, l'avada Kedavra à quelques centimètres du bambin et un sort de découpe sur le front du petit pour qu'il ait une marque comme s'il était le survivant. Enfin, il lança un sort de destruction qui démolit la maison tout en transplanant non sans avoir protégé l'enfant d'un sort de bouclier. Il réapparut dans la rue et fit comme s'il venait d'apprendre l'attaque. Maintenant, trois ans après la disparition réelle de Voldemort, les sorciers allaient enfin apprendre que le monstre avait été détruit par le jeune Londubas.

Quelques secondes avant que l'Aurora n'appareille, les Lancaster et leurs nouveaux amis sortirent en coup de vent de la voiture et filèrent rejoindre la proue du bateau où se trouvait deux bathyscaphes qui leur permettraient de disparaître sans aucun problème. Quand ils furent à l'abri, la charge explosive installée dans le bateau explosa et l'Aurora coula comme une pierre. Maintenant, aux yeux de tout le monde, les Potter étaient tous morts. Sur le Capricorne, les jumeaux étaient totalement excités et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Quand je serais plus grand, je serais pilote de sous-marin !

-Non, c'est moi !

-Non, c'est moi !

Les entendre se disputer en parlant en même temps faisait rire les adultes et donnait aux parents le temps de se calmer. Al se tourna vers les Lancaster et s'exclama :

-Et voilà ! Mr et Mme Potter, leurs enfants et leur chien sont morts.

-Mais je vais lui en coller une ! siffla Sirius qui demanda : Dirk ?

-Oui le moribond ?

-Je peux taper sur Al ?

-Non, il peut encore servir, lança Dirk avec un sourire amusé tout en regardant vers les quais pour être sûr que les sorciers soient tous disparus.

-Zut !

Les Lancaster virent soudain que le navire n'allait pas vers les terres, mais se dirigeaient résolument vers le Sud et l'océan. Sirius demanda :

-Où va-t-on ?

-Le Capricorne doit se rendre dans la mer des Sargasses afin de faire des recherches sur la reproduction des anguilles ainsi que sur différentes utilisations possible des algues sargasses, répondit Dirk.

-Ok ! murmura James.

-Et cette mission doit durer longtemps ?

-Six mois, dit Al.

-Six mois ? Mouis, c'est une bonne idée, on va avoir le temps de pouvoir apprendre les bases aux jumeaux pour contrôler leur magie, murmura Lily.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dirk.

-Parce que maintenant que leur magie s'est réveillée, elle ne se rendormira pas de crainte que les sorciers anglais reviennent à la charge, expliqua James en caressant tendrement les cheveux de ses enfants.

-D'accord. On peut rester voir ? demanda Al.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis vous pourrez nous aider, s'exclama Sirius.

-Avec plaisir. Mais nous allons devoir contacter Sandecker pour le prévenir, déclara Dirk.

Après un coup de téléphone à la NUMA durant lequel l'amiral accepta que les deux hommes soient les témoins de la métamorphose des deux enfants, les Lancaster, Dirk et Al s'installèrent confortablement sur le navire de recherche. L'amiral grogna un peu de ne pas pouvoir être présent, car il savait que des liens très forts allaient se créer entre Dirk, Al et la famille de sorciers. Durant les six mois, Harry et Gabriel apprirent à faire des séances de méditation et découvrirent pour la première fois de leur vie leur magie. A partir de ce moment précis, les enfants eurent un nouveau professeur, la Magie. Elle leur expliqua comment utiliser leurs pouvoirs et comment faire pour transformer leurs corps et lier leurs esprits pour qu'ils puissent avoir un lien télépathique entre eux. Ils lançaient des sorts sans baguette et les sorciers découvrirent à ce moment précis que le contrat signé par Sandecker l'engageait lui et tous les employés de la NUMA. En effet, quand les employés voulurent parler à d'autres ce qu'ils voyaient, ils se retrouvaient à discuter de la vie sexuelle du capitaine avec le second. Voir le visage du pacha devenir écarlate les fit bien rire. Heureusement, l'amiral Sandecker leur expliqua toute l'histoire et l'équipage du navire jurèrent de trucider joyeusement celui qui oserait enlever les enfants pour les transformer en soldat pour ensuite les abattre comme des chiens. Ils protégèrent les tout petits ainsi que les parents contre tout étranger qui aurait l'idée d'apparaître sur le Capricorne.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils se trouvaient sur le Capricorne quand il y eut une grave avarie. En effet, les délicates sargasses, algues qui avaient donné leur nom à la mer où ils se trouvaient, s'enroulèrent autour de l'hélice et tordirent l'arbre comme on tord du fer blanc. Un remorqueur de haute-mer arriva et tracta le Capricorne jusqu'aux iles Keys. Les sorciers bougonnaient parce qu'ils auraient voulu continuer la mission au cœur de la mer des Sargasses. Alors qu'ils étaient en Floride, Dirk leur apprit qu'un autre navire partait pour les caraïbes. Les sorciers acceptèrent immédiatement et le petit groupe monta sur le Calypso et se dirigea vers la mer des Caraïbes sous les signes d'au revoir de l'équipage du Capricorne qui avaient expliqué à l'équipage du Calypso l'histoire des sorciers et eux aussi jurèrent de protéger la petite famille de la folie des anglais. D'ailleurs, ils regardèrent avec méfiance tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'avoir un accent britannique. Ce fut pour tous la plus merveilleuse mission de toute leur vie.

En effet, alors qu'ils avaient stoppé le Calypso au large de Cuba et qu'ils commençaient leur mission sur la fosse des Caïmans, les gamins montrèrent une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Les deux enfants bavaient littéralement devant le tout nouveau bathyscaphe du Calypso, le Sapho 1. Les membres d'équipage étaient amusés devant l'admiration des deux enfants. Ils caressaient l'appareil et marmonnaient qu'ils voulaient devenir océanographes, que c'était leur destin et rien d'autre. Leurs parents les regardaient avec tendresse, ils étaient tellement fiers d'eux. Quelques jours après la rencontre des jumeaux avec le bathyscaphe, l'équipage du navire furent les témoins d'un évènement que le commun des sorciers n'avaient jamais vu depuis l'âge d'or de Merlin.

En effet, les enfants s'amusaient à se courir après quand il y eut une catastrophe. Gabriel et Harry dérapèrent ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent par-dessus bord sous les hurlements d'horreur des parents. Tous virent les enfants tomber vers l'océan, mais au lieu de s'écraser lamentablement, ils plongèrent tels les requins blancs qu'ils étaient devenus. Tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les deux animaux nager joyeusement entre le navire et le bathyscaphe. Deux plongeurs décidèrent de faire une folie, ils s'approchèrent des deux requins et jouèrent avec eux. Ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie, les deux animaux les emmenèrent à une dizaine de mètres à toute vitesse. Les plongeurs n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de s'accrocher à l'aileron de deux prédateurs marins aussi dangereux. Cependant, les plongeurs ramenèrent deux enfants épuisés qui s'accrochaient à leur cou en baillant d'épuisement. Les deux garçonnets dormirent toute la nuit et ne se réveillèrent que le surlendemain en pleine forme. Les deux petits dévorèrent leur petit déjeuner puis filèrent rejoindre leurs parents. James et Lily étaient soulagés, leurs enfants n'avaient rien eu et même avaient dévoilé une partie de leur puissance. A partir de ce moment, ils décidèrent de pousser les jumeaux à développer leur capacité multi-animagus, les autres les aidèrent en leur faisant découvrir la faune connue du monde moldu. Grâce à l'aide non négligeable de la Magie, ils enregistrèrent les informations à une vitesse folle. En un mois, ils étaient capable de se transformer en tous les animaux que les biologistes leur avaient montré soit une bonne cinquantaine d'espèces surtout marines.

Alors que la mission originelle du Calypso était terminée depuis trois mois, le navire restait à la même place afin d'observer l'amélioration constante des enfants. Les petits restaient de plus en plus longtemps transformés et les transformations étaient plus naturelles et moins fatigantes. Quand les jumeaux furent capables de rester transformés huit heures sans problème, leurs parents décidèrent qu'il était temps de savoir leurs véritables capacités. Cependant, il y avait un problème comment prévenir que les jumeaux avaient un problème ou non. Ils étaient liés ensemble par un lien télépathique, mais personne d'autre n'était lié à eux. Comment faire ? Ce fut Al qui eut l'idée en disant :

-Et pourquoi ne pas faire des pendentifs comme ceux des jumeaux qui lieraient les personnes les possédant aux petits ?

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais ceux qui auront la responsabilité de ces artefacts ne doivent pas avoir de magie en eux et ce sont des personnes en qui nous devons avoir toute confiance, car c'est la vie de nos enfants que nous leurs confions, répondit Lily avec sérieux.

-Oh ! répondit Al.

-Oui. C'est pour cela que c'est toi Al et toi Dirk qui porterez les items magiques.

Les deux hommes regardaient les sorciers avec stupéfactions, ils ne pensaient vraiment pas avoir gagné leur confiance à ce point. Les sorciers réfléchirent durant quelques secondes et Lily eut l'idée du siècle. Elle fonça dans leur cabine, suivi par tous les autres et fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva ce dont elle avait besoin, les pendentifs que Dumbledore leur avait donné à leur entrée dans l'Ordre. Dirk et Al regardèrent avec curiosité les pendentifs. Ils représentaient des oiseaux d'or aux yeux de rubis nimbés de flammes rouges et or. Al et Dirk prirent les deux pendentifs et sentirent une force incroyable les entourer, c'était la même sensation que s'ils étaient sous la surface de l'océan. Mais il n'y avait pas une sensation de danger, mais plutôt de protection et de bonheur. Les deux hommes regardèrent les sorciers avec curiosité. Harry le regarda avec un grand sourire et leur dit :

-C'est la Magie que vous sentez. Elle vous aime beaucoup parce que vous voulez nous aider sans rien demander en retour.

-Oh !

-Oui. Vous devez mettre les pendentifs et la Magie fera le reste, vous allez voir, c'est génial, s'extasia Gabriel.

Les deux hommes firent confiance aux jumeaux et passèrent les chaînes en or autour de leur cou. Soudain ils sentirent une terrible douleur surgir au niveau de leur poitrine. Ils retirèrent leur chemise, et découvrirent avec stupeur que les pendentifs avaient disparu. Ils se précipitèrent vers un miroir et virent qu'à la place des pendentifs, au niveau de leur cœur se trouvait un tatouage représentant un phénix nimbé de flammes s'élevant dans les cieux le bec ouvert comme s'il poussa un cri d'allégresse. Les deux hommes posèrent la main sur leur cœur et virent le tatouage bouger, Les deux phénix bouffèrent leurs plumes d'un air ravi. Les sorciers pouffèrent de rire en regardant la tête des deux américains. James lança :

-Je sais, ça surprend toujours la première fois.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, les deux hommes entendirent une conversation assez étrange entre les enfants et une femme dont ils ne reconnaissaient pas la voix. Ils se tournèrent vers les enfants et virent qu'ils se regardaient mais qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Soudain, Dirk et Al entendirent la voix féminine murmurer avec tendresse :

-_Les enfants, on nous écoute_.

Harry et Gabriel se tournèrent vers les deux américains et leurs firent un grand sourire.

-_Oncle Al, oncle Dirk, vous nous entendez ?_

-Oui, répondit Dirk tout haut ému d'entendre les deux enfants le reconnaitre comme un membre de leur famille.

_-Oncle Dirk, tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, c'est de penser à ce que tu veux dire et on va t'entendre sans problème._

_-Bien, _répondirent les deux hommes en pensée.

-_Mais comment faire quand on ne veut pas vous entendre ? _demanda Dirk qui pensait déjà aux situations où ils devraient avoir l'esprit totalement libre afin de sauver leurs vies.

-_C'est très simple. Vous devez imaginer que nos voix sortent d'une radio et quand vous ne voulez pas nous entendre, vous imaginez que vous coupez le son et voilà tout,_ expliqua Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

Les deux américains fermèrent les yeux, puis imaginèrent qu'ils avaient une radio dans la tête. Ils pensaient mettre énormément de temps pour réussir à le faire, mais ils n'eurent qu'à penser à une radio et cette dernière apparut dans leur esprit. Pour Dirk, ce fut un poste radio Mende 180 w de 1932 avec cinq lampes vacuum tube en cathédrale en bois de rose et pour Al ce fut une chaîne hi-fi du dernier cri. Les deux hommes entendirent les pensées des enfants sortirent des hauts parleurs les harcelant au point de leur donner la migraine. Une voix douce chuchota :

-_Imaginez que vous coupez le son._

_-Comment, nous ne savons pas comment ?_

_-Réfléchissez. Pour chaque personne, la façon est différente, à vous de la trouver._

Dirk ferma les yeux, prit de grandes respirations et s'enfonça dans son imagination. A la place de la radio, il imagina la voiture qui avait toujours voulu avoir, mais qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir, l'une des trois Bugatti 57SC Atlantique qui n'ait jamais été construite. Il imagina s'asseoir au volant de cette merveille sur roues dont le moteur au lieu d'être un ronron régulier, était les pensées des enfants, de la Magie et d'Al. Il regarda le tableau de bord et vit que l'auto radio était en marche avec comme indication, « tous ». Il fronça mentalement les sourcils, puis appuya sur un bouton. Là, l'autoradio indiqua « Al » et Dirk n'entendit que les pensées de son meilleur ami. Il comprit à ce moment comment faire pour utiliser au mieux le présent des sorciers et de la magie. Avec un sourire, il tourna la clef, coupa le contact et découvrit le bonheur de ne plus rien entendre. Devant ce silence, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi d'avoir pu se libérer des pensées parasites. Il regarda vers Al et vit que son meilleur ami avait lui aussi le même visage soulagé. Il lui demanda :

-Pour toi c'est quoi ?

-Une chaine hi-fi de toute beauté et j'ai découvert que je pouvais parler à l'un ou l'autre ou même aux deux en en changeant les stations. Et toi ?

-Bugatti 57 SC Atlantique. Je peux communiquer grâce à l'autoradio et pour couper cours à vos pensées, je coupe le contact.

-Au sens propre du terme, pouffa Al.

-Tout à fait. Bien. Maintenant, je crois que nous sommes prêts pour voir les véritables capacités des petits, décida Dirk.

Les jumeaux étaient fous de joie, ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire autre chose que nager autour du Calypso comme de gentils requins blancs. Ils étaient tellement surexcités qu'ils ne purent quasiment pas dormir de la nuit. Leurs parents durent leur donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquillement. Le lendemain, Les deux enfants trépignaient devant leurs parents. James leur dit :

-Les enfants, la première chose que nous allons vous demander de faire, c'est la course avec Dirk et Al. Nous voulons savoir à quelle vitesse vous pouvez aller.

-Sous quelle forme ?

-Celle que vous voulez.

-On commence quand ?

-Maintenant.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent à l'eau en se transformant en requin mako tandis que Dirk et Al montaient sur un canot. Sirius s'exclama :

-A vos marques, prêt. Partez !

Le canot partit d'un bond, poursuivit par les deux requins qui accélérèrent leurs allures au maximum pour dépasser l'engin. L'équipage observait les deux animaux filer à une vitesse inimaginable. Au bout d'un kilomètre, la course se termina par la victoire sans surprise des deux enfants. James était surexcité et il le prouva en serrant sa femme contre lui en criant :

-76 km par heure. C'est génial, personne n'avait jamais pu chronométrer des requins mako. Nous sommes les premiers à l'avoir fait. Je suis très fier de vous les enfants.

Les deux requins revinrent près du navire accompagné par Dirk et Al. Là, leur mère leur donna des profondimètres et leur dit :

-Prenez-les et descendez le plus profondément possible.

Les requins prirent délicatement les deux appareils, puis de requin Mako, ils se transformèrent en requin à longues dorsales. Là, ils plongèrent tandis que leurs parents se jetaient sur la console de l'ordinateur afin de voir la descente de leurs enfants et que Dirk ainsi qu'Al étaient sur le dinghy afin de rester en contact avec les jumeaux. Les deux hommes avaient une oreillette qui les reliait au Calypso et entendaient en même temps les paroles des jumeaux.

Les petits avaient plongé depuis cinq minutes et James égrenait la profondeur :

-50 mètres, ils prennent leur temps les petits.

Dirk et Al pouffaient de rire en entendant les jumeaux qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel allait plonger le premier. Brusquement, ils filèrent dans les profondeurs à toute vitesse.

-100 mètres, 150, 200 mètres… Ils ralentissent. Ils sont à 205 mètres et… Ils plongent. 250, 300, 400 ! Merde ! 700, 800 ! Ils tombent, s'écria James de plus en plus affolé. Dirk ! Al ! Contactez-les ! Vite !

-« _Les enfants_ ?! » appela Dirk.

-« _Les enfants_ ?! » demanda Al.

Les deux hommes commençaient vraiment à être inquiets devant l'absence de réponse des deux petits. Ils pensaient déjà au pire alors que la voix paniquée de James résonnait dans leurs oreillettes en égrainant les seuils des profondeurs régulièrement atteint par les jumeaux. Al et Dirk appelaient régulièrement les deux enfants, ils avaient ordonné que le bathyscaphe soit préparé afin de rejoindre les deux petits. Ils entendaient Lily sangloter lourdement en pensant que ses enfants étaient morts. Alors que tous sur le Calypso imaginaient le pire, et que James murmurait sombrement :

-Ils viennent d'atteindre le fond. Ils sont à 7686 mètres de profondeur.

Soudain, un cri excité résonna dans l'esprit d'Al et Dirk :

-« _Oncle Dirk, Oncle AL ! On est au fond. La pression était terrible et on ne pouvait pas se concentrer et sur la descente et sur la discussion. Désolé_. »

-« _C'est pas grave les petits_ » soupira Dirk soulagé d'entendre la voix de Gabriel tandis qu'Al prévenait que les jumeaux allaient bien.

Apprenant la bonne nouvelle, Lily pleura de bonheur, ses petits allaient bien. Ils n'avaient rien. James demanda :

-Al tu pourrais demander à mes petits comment ils ont fait pour contourner le problème de la pression ?

Le petit américain posa la question aux galopins qui lui répondirent :

-« _On a plongé jusqu'à soixante mètres sous la forme de requin, mais la pression devenait trop importante alors on s'est changé en cachalot et quand on a atteint les trois milles mètres de profondeur, on a pris une autre forme, celle du poisson-pêcheur, un prédateur des grandes profondeurs et nous sommes arrivés sur le fond. Mais on dirait qu'il y a une faille à côté de nous_. »

-« _Quelle taille la faille ?_ » demanda Dirk.

-«Oh _! Une soixantaine de mètres de large pour deux ou trois cent mètres de long,_ » répondit Harry.

-« _Comment diable pouvez-vous voir cela alors qu'il n'y a pas de lumière_ ? » s'exclama Al.

-« _Bah grâce à la magie, oncle Al,_ » répondit Gabriel.

-« _Question idiote,_ » marmonna le petit italien alors que Dirk s'esclaffait devant la tête de son meilleur ami.

-« _Pouvez-vous y jeter un œil ?_ » demanda Dirk.

-« _Oui, on y va, oncle Dirk !_ » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Durant cinq ou dix minutes, il n'y eut aucun pensée de la part des jumeaux, puis alors que les adultes allaient recommencer à paniquer, Harry lança :

-« _Ça y est, on a réussi, mais les courants sous marin étaient hyper puissants. On a vraiment eu du mal à pas…_ »

Là, Harry s'interrompit brutalement et chuchota :

-« _Gabi, tu vois ce que je vois ?_ »

-« _La_ _vache ?! Oncle Al, Oncle Dirk ! Il y a une épave_ _!_ » s'exclama Gabriel surexcité.

-« _Une épave ? _» répéta Dirk.

-« _Oui, l'épave d'un galion, mais je ne sais pas s'il est espagnol ou portugais et… Harry tu fais quoi ? _»

-« _Je vais voir le cul du galion, cela pourra nous dire quel vaisseau c'est_, » répondit la petite voix butée d'Harry.

-« _Je viens avec toi. Maman nous a toujours dit qu'on ne devait jamais se séparer à cause de ces pouilleux de sorciers, _» maugréa Gabriel.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, les deux américains entendirent la voix d'Harry ânonner :

-« _San… santa… non Santi… Santissi… Santissima Con… Concepcìon , c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le château du galion._»

-« _Le problème, c'est qu'on ne voit que l'arrière, l'avant est pris dans la roche, _» ajouta Gabriel d'un air déçu.

-« _Comment diable avez-vous pu voir cela ? je veux bien que la Magie soit puissante, mais à ce point ? _» s'exclama Al avec stupéfaction.

-« _Oh non, c'est pas la Magie, c'est la rivière rouge en dessous. D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il fasse aussi chaud. Et puis la rivière à l'air de monter par ici_ » lança Harry calmement.

-« _La rivière ?_ » répéta Al.

Dirk ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

-« _Remontez, remontez le plus vite possible !_ »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent inquiets quant à la peur qu'ils avaient entendu dans la voix de Dirk et remontèrent à tout allure. Dès qu'ils atteignirent les trois mille mètres de fond, ils se transformèrent en cachalot puis à vingt mètres ils se transformèrent en dauphins pour bondir hors de l'eau. Cependant, si des dauphins crevèrent la surface de l'eau, ce furent des enfants qui firent la bombe. Dirk et Al allèrent les rechercher et filèrent rejoindre le Calypso. Dès qu'ils furent à bord, Dirk fonça avec Harry dans les bras vers le capitaine et lui demanda de quitter le mouillage le plus vite possible. Sentant l'urgence dans la voix de l'homme et dans la sensation douce qu'il ressentait tous les jours, il ordonna de se barrer le plus vite possible. Le Calypso fit un bond en avant et fila loin de cette partie de la mer Caraïbes. Quand ils furent plus loin, le capitaine demanda :

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Les petits ont découvert un volcan sous-marin et je ne pense pas que vous soyez d'accord pour laisser votre navire au mouillage au dessus d'un volcan.

-C'est vrai. Alors ?

Harry et Gabriel racontèrent émerveillés ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait. Les adultes furent émus en voyant le bonheur se lire dans les yeux des petits après leur première véritable mission de la NUMA. Ils auraient tellement voulu être aussi témoins de ce que les deux petits avaient vu, mais cela était imposs… Attendez, ce qui était impossible pour le commun des mortels devait être le quotidien des sorciers. Dirk fit volte face et sursauta quand il se rendit compte que James et Lily les avaient suivis. James ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait de dire qu'il avait gagné le droit de rencontrer le père noël. Gabriel toujours dans les bras d'Al demanda :

-Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

James ne pouvant plus se retenir, se jeta sur Al puis sur Dirk et les embrassa ainsi que ses deux enfants puis hurla :

-7799 mètres, vous venez de changer l'histoire et de changer la profondeur maximum de la fosse. Je suis si fier de vous.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était mit à crier, il se mit à pleurer de fierté. Les américains observèrent avec perplexité le britannique tandis que Lily secouait la tête devant son époux. Dirk secoua la tête puis demanda :

-Avez-vous un sort qui permettrait de voir les souvenirs de quelqu'un ?

-Non, nous n'avons pas de sort.

Les américains soupirèrent, déçu. Cependant, leur déception devint stupéfaction quand Lily continua sa phrase :

-Mais il y a un objet qui peut le faire, la pensine. Mais pour en avoir une, il faut aller dans le monde sorcier et il est hors de question que nous nous en approchions pour voir nos enfants nous être enlevé.

-Bah maman. On n'a qu'à demander à la Magie ?

-Mes enfants, nous lui en demandons beaucoup trop déjà.

-Mes mamans, nous sommes magiques. On ne peut pas vivre sans elle, c'est comme si on demandait à oncle Dirk de ne plus s'approcher de la mer, c'est contre nature, murmura Harry avec sagesse.

Lily regarda ses fils puis accepta d'un signe de tête. Son fils avait raison, la Magie était leur mère, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans elle. Silencieusement, elle s'excusa auprès de la Magie pour avoir tenté de la renier. Lily ressentit alors la Magie l'entourer d'amour comme une mère le ferait. Avant que la jeune femme puisse demander à la Magie de lui donner la possibilité de créer une pensine, la Magie, lui montra un sort qui permettait de transformer une cassette vidéo en pensine, le sort « libero memoria ». Lily remercia humblement la Magie, puis dit :

-En fait, grâce à la Magie, je viens d'apprendre un sort qui imitera une pensine. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un magnétoscope et d'une cassette vidéo vierge.

-Allons dans la salle de repos, on a tout ce qu'il faut, s'exclama le capitaine.

Quand le Calypso fut suffisamment éloigné de la fosse, le capitaine ordonna de jeter l'ancre, puis donna la passerelle à son second afin d'être enfin témoin des merveilles que pouvaient faire les sorciers. Tous rejoignirent la salle de repos, puis Al toujours avec Gabriel dans les bras donna à Lily une cassette vierge. Là, la jeune mère s'approcha de ses enfants et leur demanda à chacun d'entre eux :

-Mes chéris, vous allez penser fortement à tout ce que vous avez vu durant votre progression.

-Oui, maman. Et après ?

-Après, je vais poser mon doigt sur votre tempe et je vais copier vos souvenirs et les déposer sur une bande magnétique et là tout le monde pourra voir ce que vous avez vu.

-Wahooo ! C'est trop génial, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Avec un petit sourire, Lily lança le sort et transféra les souvenirs de ses enfants sur la bande. Ensuite, elle mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et tous purent voir ce qu'avaient fait les petits. Les américains étaient stupéfaits, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils pouvaient voir à des profondeurs inaccessibles pour l'homme. Ils virent de leurs yeux que la vie avait colonisé la mer malgré la pression, ils virent la faille puis l'arrière du galion et enfin la rivière de lave. C'était tout bonnement magnifique, encore plus beau que le « monde du silence » du capitaine Cousteau. Quand le « film » fut terminé, Dirk regarda les deux petits qui avaient émigré dans les bras de leurs parents et leur demanda :

-Les enfants ?

-Oui, oncle Dirk ?

-Voulez-vous faire partie de la NUMA aux projets spéciaux ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent leurs parents avec un air de chien battu et supplièrent :

-S'il vous plait, on peut en faire partie ?

James et Lily se regardèrent, puis dire :

-D'accord, mais seulement avec nous et sous notre surveillance. Et pas de mission dangereuse pour eux.

-Bien sûr, la NUMA ne mettrait pas la vie de vos enfants en danger volontairement, répondit Dirk qui comprenait parfaitement la peur des jeunes parents.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Harry et Gabriel hurlèrent de joie et sautèrent dans tous les coins heureux comme tout sous le regard attendri de leurs parents et les rires des autres membres de la NUMA.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à un homme merveilleux, courageux et digne. Cet homme d'honneur est mon père qui nous a malheureusement quittés ce soir pour un monde meilleur. Je t'aime papou et je sais que même si tu n'es plus là physiquement, tu seras toujours avec nous dans nos coeurs et dans nos mémoires.

Chapitre 8

16 juillet 1987, Alexandria 19h30.

Cela faisait six ans que les Potter étaient devenus les Lancaster, deux ans que ces derniers avaient eu leurs diplômes et autant qu'ils connaissaient Dirk Pitt et Al Giordino. Les deux hommes au courant de toute l'histoire de la famille devinrent les meilleurs amis des Lancaster, puis des oncles pour les deux enfants avant de faire totalement partie de la famille. Bien que fêté d'habitude tous les ans chez Dirk, cette année l'anniversaire de ce dernier serait célébré un peu en avance à Alexandria dans la grande maison. En effet, le 22 juillet ils partaient en mer afin de suivre le courant sous-marin Lorelei pour Al, Gunn et la petite famille, tester un nouveau brise-glaces dans les eaux froides de l'Antarctique pour Sirius et explorer le large de la Géorgie pour Dirk.

Ce soir là, Dirk se trouvait assit sur l'un des vieux fauteuils qui parsemaient l'immense salon des Lancaster, avec les jumeaux sur les genoux. Les rires étaient les maîtres dans cette chaleureuse maison. A côté de lui se trouvait la table en chêne recouverte d'une ribambelle de cadeaux et en face de lui, une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait un magnifique fraisier de trois étages recouvert de pâte d'amandes et de vingt neuf bougies. Ses amis se mirent à chanter :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Dirk ! Joyeux anniversaire, Dirk ! Joyeux anniversaire, Dirk ! Joyeux anniversaire, Dirk ! Allez ! Souffle les toutes !

Dirk prit une grande respiration et souffla toutes les bougies d'un coup en faisant éclater de rire les jumeaux. Ces derniers très bien sur les genoux de leur oncle de cœur l'applaudirent vigoureusement, puis ils firent venir à eux le cadeau qu'ils voulaient donner à Dirk. L'homme éclata de rire quand les deux enfants se disputèrent puis comme à leur habitude, ils lui donnèrent son cadeau en même temps. Dirk leur fit un grand sourire, puis prit le paquet. Les deux petits quittèrent enfin les genoux du jeune homme et rejoignirent ceux de leurs parents afin de le regarder déballer son cadeau. Dirk ouvrit le paquet et découvrit deux autres petits paquets. Très étonné, il les ouvrit un par un. Dans le premier, celui de Gabriel lui apprit l'enfant, il découvrit une chaine en argent avec un pendentif qui représentait un serpent de mer enroulant son corps sinueux autour d'une émeraude en forme de larme. Dirk était stupéfait devant la splendeur du bijou. Il montra à tout le monde le bijou et le plaça autour de son cou. Il y eut un rire quand tous virent le tatouage du phénix qu'il avait surnommé en lui-même Sacha, s'approcher du bijou pour l'examiner. Dirk remerciait souvent les sorciers et la Magie pour lui avoir offert ce tatouage, car il lui avait souvent sauvé la vie en lui permettant de contacter Al dans les moments les plus dangereux. Ensuite, il ouvrit l'autre paquet et vit une gourmette en or blanc. Dessus était gravé le nom de Dirk et incrusté des petits saphirs qui formaient des vagues. Dirk qui adorait la mer, fut fou de joie. Il montra son nouveau cadeau et l'accrocha autour de son poignet pour voir Sacha rappliquer afin de vérifier l'objet. Depuis qu'une femme avait tenté de le tuer avec un bracelet empoisonné, le phénix était devenu extrêmement méfiant contre tout ce qui n'appartenait pas au corps de Dirk.

Avant de pouvoir remercier les deux enfants, il découvrit Lily qui lui tendait son cadeau. Il prit le paquet et découvrit un grimoire assez lourd. Ce livre était de toute beauté, un livre comme il n'en avait jamais vu. La couverture était en cuir noir repoussé, chaque lettre était dorée à l'or fin. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art et Dirk se dit que Perlmutter allait être vert de jalousie en voyant ce livre. Il regarda le titre et lut : « La légende du triangle des Bermudes vue par les moldus et les sorciers ». Il ouvrit le livre et sursauta quand il vit que les images bougeaient. Il voyait des images de tempêtes comme il en apercevait souvent en mer. C'était réellement magnifique et magique. Il entrait de plein pied dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais cru être réel dix ans auparavant. Il remercia Lily pour le présent, posa le livre sur la table et ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius. Il pria en lui-même que ce ne soit pas l'un des cadeaux plein de crétinerie de l'animagus, comme la fois à Noël où cet idiot lui avait offert une boîte rempli d'araignées en sucre. Ces saloperies avaient couru dans tout le hangar et pire, certaines avaient fondu sur le cuir de ses magnifiques voitures. Tous se rappelleraient de son hurlement de rage et de la vitesse de fuite de Sirius. Heureusement, Lily avait tout nettoyé.

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de précaution qu'il ouvrit la boîte, tout en lançant un regard méfiant vers le sorcier qui le regardait avec un air très, voir même trop innocent. Il imaginait déjà une blague vaseuse quand il dévoila une combinaison de plongée non pas noire comme les autres, mais bleu clair sur le torse et les jambes et jaune sous les bras et sur les côtés. Dirk regarda Sirius avec stupéfaction. Le sorcier s'esclaffa :

-Je t'ai eu hein ? La tête que tu faisais, c'était génial.

-Il te suffit de peu pour être heureux, bougonna Dirk vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Tu sais pour son anniversaire tu lui offre un jouet pour chien et il va être heureux comme tout, s'esclaffa James.

-Ah ouais ! Comme la carotte qui fait pouic-pouic, lança Al qui s'étouffait presque de rire.

-J'adore cette carotte, elle est géniale pour calmer les nerfs ! s'indigna Sirius les joues rougies par la gêne que cette information soit connue de tous.

Tous pleuraient de rire devant la tête du sorcier. Dirk adorait cette famille, sa famille. Ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et il était toujours le bienvenu quand il se sentait trop seul ou que l'absence de Summer se faisait trop forte. Se secouant mentalement, il déploya la combinaison de plongée. Sirius lui dit :

-Il y a des sorts de réchauffement, tu peux plonger pendant huit heures dans une eau à deux degrés, tu ne sentiras jamais le froid. Il y a aussi un sort d'étanchéité, d'anti-déchirure et enfin un dernier sort qui rend la combinaison aussi confortable que si c'était une deuxième peau. Tu pourras la mettre et la retirer sans aucun problème.

-Merci Sirius, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, puis James donna à Dirk le dernier cadeau. C'était une toute petite boîte, de la même taille que les cadeaux des jumeaux. Il pensait que le patriarche lui avait offert un bijou. Très étonné, il déchira le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boîte. Là, il découvrit sur un coussin en satin, une clef de contact. Il fronça des sourcils et regarda les sorciers. James lui fit un sourire puis lui montra la porte du garage. Dirk lui lança un regard étonné, puis se leva et alla vers la porte. Entrant dans la pièce, il ne vit que du noir jusqu'à ce que Lily appuie sur l'interrupteur et dévoile un véritable trésor. Dirk ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la merveille sur roue, une Hispano-Suiza junior de 1931 beige et bordeaux qui luisait sous les lumières artificielles. Dirk s'approcha du véhicule, puis caressa l'aile bombée de la vieille voiture. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les sorciers qui lui firent un grand sourire, heureux que le cadeau lui ait tant plut. Sirius lui tendit une pochette avec à l'intérieur les papiers du véhicule et une assurance tout risque d'un an. C'était le plus bel anniversaire que Dirk n'ait jamais eu.

Cependant, l'heure filait et bientôt, les adultes eurent un doux sourire en voyant les deux enfants qui dormaient contre Al et Dirk. Ce dernier chuchota afin de ne pas les réveiller :

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous.

-Tu as raison, il est quand même deux heures du matin, murmura Lily.

La mère de famille prit délicatement l'un des enfants dans ses bras, vite imité par Dirk. Tous les deux montèrent dans la chambre des deux garçons. Dirk regarda la pièce et lança :

-Ils ont la chance d'avoir eu une magnifique enfance. Vous avez vraiment eu une bonne idée de nous rejoindre. Ils ne seront jamais des instruments entre les mains des sorciers.

-Tous les jours j'ai peur de les voir réapparaître et nous arracher nos enfants.

-Vous n'avez aucun allié chez les sorciers ?

-Si, il nous reste un ami, un ami fidèle. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin et c'est un loup-garou.

-Ca existe vraiment ?

-Oui, les loups-garous ne sont dangereux qu'une fois par mois durant la pleine lune. Mais ils sont considérés comme des monstres par les sorciers. Il est vrai que sous la forme animale, ils sont extrêmement dangereux, mais Remus est quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien ensemble. Il était celui qui arrivait à contenir James et Sirius.

-Eh ben ! Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible.

-Sachant que dans leur jeunesse, ils étaient pires que maintenant, raconta Lily en couchant et en bordant Gabriel tandis que Dirk faisait la même chose avec Harry.

Les deux adultes quittèrent la chambre non sans avoir éteint la lumière et descendirent dans le salon en discutant des loups-garous ainsi que la manière dont ils étaient vus dans le monde sorcier. Ils rejoignirent les autres puis après s'être salués joyeusement, ils se séparèrent. Dirk prit le volant de sa nouvelle voiture suivit par Sirius qui ramenait la jeep avec laquelle était venu le héro de la soiré puis quand il la gara devant le hangar de Dirk, il transplana afin de rejoindre sa famille.

Très loin de là, en Angleterre, Remus observait avec dégoût le monde sorcier qui se pâmait pour Neville Londubas, le « Survivant ». Dumbledore avait vraiment réussi son coup, il n'avait plus les Potter et les véritables survivants alors il en créait un de toutes pièces. Ce monde était vraiment pourri, mais heureusement, personne et encore moins ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne se doutait que les Potter étaient en vie. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, fuir l'Angleterre et rejoindre sa véritable famille. La seule chose qui l'énervait était qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur ce sale rat de Peter. Mais bon, il savait qu'un jour il le retrouverait et ce jour-là, il laisserait Moony le dévorer. Regardant une dernière fois le taudis qui lui avait servi de maison, Remus lança un sort de destruction, puis pointant sa baguette vers le ciel, siffla l'un des seuls sorts qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé mais qu'il avait souvent entendu :

-Morsmordre !

Avec un grand sourire, il observa la marque des ténèbres flotter paresseusement au-dessus du brasier, avec nonchalance, il pointa sa baguette vers un pendentif en pierre de lune que lui avaient offert James et Sirius, puis murmura le sort portus. La pierre s'illumina preuve que le portoloin était prêt. Ensuite, il brisa sa baguette et la jeta dans l'incendie. Son temps chez les sorciers était terminé, sa place était dorénavant auprès de sa famille. Il plaça la chaîne autour de son cou, puis serra la pierre dans sa main avant de la relâcher, de se transformer et là, il attendit que le portoloin l'emmène vers sa nouvelle vie. En quelques secondes, il fut loin de l'Angleterre et de son ancienne existence. Il ne vit jamais les aurors apparaître et découvrir le brasier qui avait été auparavant la demeure de Remus Lupin, le dernier membre des maraudeurs. Ils furent horrifiés en découvrant la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la maison. Pour tout le monde, Remus Lupin avait été la victime des derniers mangemorts. Mais bon, comme il n'était qu'un loup-garou, personne ne se démena pour le venger.

Loin de là, les membres de la MSA se retrouvèrent face à un loup-garou grognant et baveux alors que la lune ne deviendrait pleine que quinze jours plus tard. Remus gronda une nouvelle fois, puis reprit sa forme humaine. Les agents le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et l'un d'entre eux lui dit :

-Vous… vous êtes… ?

-Un lycan en effet.

-Mais… que… que faites-vous ici ?

Remus fit un léger sourire à son interlocuteur, puis sortit un miroir de sa poche et murmura :

-Sirius Black !

Le visage de Sirius apparut et Remus entendit :

-Moony ! Depuis le temps ? Où es-tu ?

-Là où je vous avais vu en dernier.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu es à Boston ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

-Oui. Définitivement.

-Oh ! Alors va demander aux agents de la MSA, ils sont super !

-D'accord ! Tu attends, je vais leur demander !

-Ils sont là ?

-Oui.

Remus se tourna vers les agents qui le regardaient toujours avec stupéfaction et leur dit :

-Pourriez-vous m'aider à rejoindre ma famille ?

-Je…

-C'est Moony, le dernier membre de la famille Lancaster. Il a espionné Dumby pour nous et pour être sûr que ce vieux fou ne tente rien contre notre famille, s'exclama la voix du miroir.

Les membres de la MSA se regardèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux disparu. L'attente dura assez longtemps, presque deux heures. Deux heures où Remus marchait de long en large et où Sirius s'était endormi en attendant le retour de l'autre. Quand l'agent revint, il avait un papier entre les mains. C'était un passeport moldu. Quand Remus l'ouvrit, il découvrit sa photo statique et un nouveau nom, Remus Durham, le frère de Lily Lancaster. Remus regarda les agents et leur fit un immense sourire.

-Merci !

-De rien. Nous ne pouvions pas faire moins envers un homme qui a eu le courage d'espionner ce salaud de Dumbledore.

A ce moment, Sirius se réveilla en grognant et marmonna en baillant sur le dernier mot :

-Oh ! Rem' y a pus d'place à la maison, faudra aller chez Dirk ! Aéroport de JFK et tu recherches le seul hangar protégé par un système d'alarme. Demande aux agents de la MSA, ils doivent savoir où il se trouuuuve !

Les agents de la MSA se regardèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux prit une boîte de conserve, lança un sort de portus qui enverrait le sorcier à l'aéroport JFK. Ensuite, il dit à Remus :

-Nous ne pouvons vous accompagner. Pour retrouver Mr Pitt, vous devrez suivre votre magie. A force de rester avec les Lancaster, il s'est imprégné de magie et peut donc voir ce que les sorciers voient. Il est l'équivalent d'un cracmol, comme son ami Albert Giordino.

-Bien. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Si vous voulez de l'aide pour aider les loups-garous, demandez-moi et je vous aiderai.

-Merci. Nous verrons. Au revoir !

Devant les agents de la MSA, le portoloin s'enclencha et emmena le lycan vers sa nouvelle vie. En quelques secondes, le lycan apparut dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Au loin, il y avait des bâtiments immenses et très lumineux. Des rugissements lui cassaient les oreilles. Regardant autour de lui et au-dessus de lui, il voyait des avions décoller et atterrir toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'aimait pas rester dehors, craignant de se faire écraser par un avion, il décida de se transformer en loup et de rechercher l'odeur de magie qui lui permettrait de retrouver l'homme qui avait toute la confiance de ses meilleurs amis. Personne ne vit un loup gris énorme galoper fièrement vers un vieux hangar illuminé, vers une sensation de magie qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes, celle de sa famille, de James, de Lily, de Sirius et des deux enfants. Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver devant le bâtiment. Son poitrail puissant était soulevé par son souffle encore erratique après la course qu'il venait d'effectuer. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'affairait à l'intérieur. S'approchant encore plus, il gratta à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Il savait que la personne dans le hangar l'avait entendu, car il n'entendait plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit et Remus vit le canon d'une arme moldue le pointer. Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts le regarda froidement.

Depuis que Dirk avait appris que le monde sorcier existait, il se méfiait de tous les animaux pensant qu'ils pouvaient être un sorcier venu enlever les jumeaux Lancaster. Alors quand il entendit un grattement à la porte et que par le système de sécurité, il vit le loup le plus gros de la création devant sa porte, il pensa immédiatement à un sorcier. Il alla donc silencieusement vers sa chambre et prit son vieux colt 45 automatique puis, il rejoignit la porte et l'entrouvrit. Il pointa son arme en direction de l'énorme animal qui louchait sur le canon de son arme. Là, Dirk ordonna froidement :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le loup recula d'un pas et écrivit avec une griffe « Remus Lupin ».

Dirk avait déjà entendu parler de lui et après quelques secondes, il se souvint, Lily venait de lui raconter que l'un de ses amis s'appelait Remus Lupin. Remus était l'homme qui avait prévenu les Lancaster que les anglais étaient à leurs trousses, c'était lui qui avait espionné les anglais pour le compte de leurs amis, c'était le loup-garou qui avait risqué plus d'une fois sa vie pour eux. Immédiatement, il ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Entrez, vous êtes le bienvenu.

Le loup pénétra dans le hangar et se frotta les pattes sur le tapis pour ne pas mettre de la poussière partout. Très amusé, Dirk referma la porte et entendit à ce moment une série de craquements atroces comme si un rouleau compresseur écrasait un squelette. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit en face de lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux dorés. L'homme s'étira de tout son long puis grogna :

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Désolé d'être venu de cette manière si cavalière, mais je devais être sûr que personne ne me suivait. Pour tout le monde, je suis un loup-garou et non un lycan.

-Quelle est la différence ? demanda Dirk en reprenant ses esprits.

-Un loup-garou est un humain, sorcier ou non, qui se transforme en loup à la pleine lune tandis que le Lycan est un humain, sorcier ou non, qui se transforme en loup quand il le veut.

-Très intéressant ! Vous voulez du café ?

-Oh ! Non ! A moins que vous vouliez vous retrouver avec un loup monté sur ressort, s'esclaffa Remus.

Dirk eut un léger sourire, puis demanda :

-Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Alors d'après la MSA, Remus Durham, le grand, magnifique et superbe frère de notre chère Lily la tigresse.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Dirk fit totalement confiance à l'homme en face de lui, car seul les Lancaster et leurs amis très proches connaissaient le surnom de la mère de famille. Il se dirigea vers le salon et dit :

-Ce n'est pas grave si vous dormez dans le salon ?

-Si vous aviez une carpette, ce serait bien. Moony ne supporte plus les lits.

-Moony ?

-Oui, mon loup intérieur. Il trouve que les lits sont pour les chochottes.

Dirk ne put se retenir et explosa de rire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Remus était l'ami des Lancaster, ils avaient le même humour déjanté. Il proposa à Remus de le suivre à l'étage. Le lycan observa avec curiosité les dizaines de voitures anciennes qui se trouvaient dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Dirk l'emmena vers un vieil escalier métallique en colimaçon qu'ils montèrent et qui les mena dans un magnifique appartement de plus de cent mètres carrés. Arrivé dans le salon, Dirk lui demanda :

-Vous préférez quoi, un tapis ou un amas de couvertures ?

Le jeune homme se tourna et vit avec stupéfaction qu'une partie de Remus était très intéressé par l'amas de couvertures. En effet, au-dessus des fesses du loup-garou, il découvrit une queue de loup touffue qui remuait énergiquement. Dirk explosa de rire et lui dit :

-Bon, d'accord pour les couvertures.

L'américain alla dans sa chambre et ramena des couvertures qu'il mit en forme de nid. Il venait de terminer quand des craquements eurent lieu derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit un loup excité. Hilare, il observa le loup entrer dans le nid puis tourner sur lui-même comme le faisait tous les chiens de par le monde avant de s'effondrer sans la moindre grâce au centre de son « lit » avec un soupir de soulagement. Dirk regarda l'animal et eut un autre sourire en le voyant s'endormir en moins de dix secondes. Très amusé, il vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires, puis alla enfin se coucher.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le soleil venait de se lever quand Dirk se réveilla. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était six heures, sachant qu'il s'était couché à trois heures du matin, il comprenait pourquoi il avait la tête enfoncé si profondément dans son rectum qui pouvait voir les méandres de son intestin grêle. Il s'étira puis se leva afin de préparer son petit déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa une grosse boule de poils qui dormait dans une position des plus indécentes, en effet, Remus dormait sur le dos, les pattes en l'air et la langue pendante. Amusé par la position du loup-garou, Dirk alla se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Après un bon repas, il lava sa vaisselle, puis alla prendre une bonne douche avant de terminer de se préparer pour le grand départ. Quand il fut habillé, il passa de nouveau devant le loup-garou et vit que le canidé avait changé de position, il était maintenant enroulé comme un chat autour du pied d'une chaise. Dirk pouffa d'abord discrètement, avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire réveillant en sursaut le loup-garou. Remus regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant l'homme qui s'esclaffait qu'il se rappela de tout. Il se releva, s'étira longuement, puis reprit forme humaine et demanda en se grattant la tête :

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Il est presque six heures du matin. Prépare-toi, nous partons dés que tu es prêt.

-Okaiiiii ! bailla bruyamment le lycan.

Remus se leva lentement et s'étirant, puis suivit Dirk qui lui montra la salle de bain. Le loup- garou prit une bonne douche qui le réveilla partiellement, puis il regarda avec perplexité ses vêtements sales et usés. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire ? Soudain, devant ses yeux, ses vieux vêtements changèrent. Ils devinrent des vêtements neufs et propres. Une malle apparut de nulle part avec les compliments de la MSA. Remus soupira de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas la charité, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser cette aide. Il réduisit la malle après s'être habillé, puis rejoignit Dirk. L'américain regarda le lycan se jeter comme un loup affamé sur le pauvre petit déjeuner qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà en train de se dévorer. Alors qu'il mangeait, Dirk demanda :

-Mais que savez-vous faire au juste ?

-De la magie, métamorphose, sortilège, poti…

-On n'en a pas besoin !

-Ah ! Ça vous dirait un loup de garde ?

-Mouais, vous pourrez servir.

-Bien, sachez que ma morsure peut transmettre la lycanthropie mais je ne suis plus dangereux à la pleine lune. Mon flaire est plus sensible que celui des meilleurs limiers, se vendit Remus.

-Ça c'est une compétence intéressante, chuchota Dirk en regardant Remus tout en se frottant le menton.

-Alors ?

-Vous êtes engagé. Mais interdiction de mettre des poils ou de la bave sur le cuir de mes voitures.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Lancaster moi. Je ne m'amuse pas à baver sur tout ce qui est interdit.

Dirk commença à avoir un immense sourire en se souvenant de la carotte qui faisait pouic-pouic. Remus haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Padfoot a encore fait des siennes avec un jeu pour chien ?

Là Dirk ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma et par acquis de conscience regarda sa montre pour voir qu'ils étaient en retard. Lançant un juron assez ordurier, il s'exclama :

-On est en retard !

-J'arrive.

Remus avala littéralement son petit-déjeuner puis nettoya très rapidement sa vaisselle avant de se transformer en loup et de foncer rejoindre son nouvel ami qui installait ses affaires dans le coffre de sa jeep bleue turquoise avec le signe NUMA écrit dessus. Le loup bondit sur le siège passager, et enclencha sa ceinture de sécurité. Dirk s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il ne pensait pas que le loup-garou était capable de faire cela. Mais bon, il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Il démarra, quitta sa maison, enclencha l'alarme, puis fila vers la marina où un bateau l'amènerait au lieu de mouillage du First Attempt à Newport News. Dirk conduisait rapidement vers la marina et jetait des coups d'œil amusé vers le loup qui observait avec fascination le paysage urbain de Washington DC. En un quart d'heures, ils arrivèrent devant une marina. Dirk gara la jeep de la NUMA et tous les humains tremblèrent quand ils virent le loup énorme bondir hors du véhicule et attendre patiemment l'arrivée de son « maître ». Dirk s'avança vers un hors-bord et fut suivit par l'énorme loup-gris. Tous les deux montèrent sur le bateau qui quitta derechef le quai afin de rejoindre le First Attempt.

Le hors bord quitta le quai et se dirigea vers le sud du Potomac. Le loup se tourna vers la rive et vit un homme apparaître de nulle part. Un sorcier. Moony poussa un grondement qui fut intercepté par Dirk. L'américain se tourna vers le loup et vit que le loup-garou regardait vers la berge. L'homme suivit le regard canin et vit un homme étrange portant des robes violettes et une longue barbe blanche. Il se jura de demander à Remus l'identité de l'homme. Mais il se doutait que ce devait être un sorcier d'après l'allure étrange du bonhomme. L'homme avait un objet entre les mains, comme un compte Geiger et avait l'air de rechercher quelque chose. Il arpentait les quais d'un pas énervé puis soudain, il regarda vers le canot qui partait. Dirk sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il se tourna vers le timonier et lui ordonna :

-Accélérez à fond.

Obéissant à l'ordre de son supérieur, l'homme mit les gaz et le canot fit un bond en avant. Le sorcier leva le poing en l'air et eut l'air de lancer des imprécations sur le bateau qui fuyait. Dirk regarda le sorcier furieux, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers son nouvel ami à quatre pattes et vit pour la première fois de sa vie, un loup rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme et le quai avaient disparu, mais Dirk préférait rejoindre le First Attempt rapidement afin de quitter les eaux territoriales le plus vite possible. Les anglais étaient peut-être de nouveau sur la piste des Lancaster ou même sur la piste de Remus. Au bout de vingt minutes ils arrivèrent devant un énorme navire. Il n'était pas fin et gracieux comme les paquebots de croisière, mais pataud et hérissé d'instruments scientifiques. Moony fut stupéfait quand il vit le navire océanographique. Il n'avait jamais vu de bateau aussi gros de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Dirk continua à marcher vers le First Attempt, puis il s'arrêta, se retourna et interpela le loup :

-Bah alors Monny ? Tu viens ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Le loup secoua la tête, puis d'un bond rejoignit Dirk. Il trottina tranquillement à côté de l'américain et monta à bord. Quelques secondes plus tard, le First Attempt quitta le quai et fit route vers le grand large.

Maintenant sûr de ne pas être attrapé par les sorciers, ces derniers n'oseraient jamais transplaner sur un navire en mouvement, car ils devaient connaître avec précision l'endroit où ils devaient apparaître, le loup posa ses pattes sur le bastingage. Après un aboiement ravi, il suivit Dirk qui pénétra à l'intérieur du navire. Quand ils furent dans la cabine de Dirk, l'américain demanda au loup-garou :

-Qui était-ce ?

Il grimaça quand le loup redevint homme dans un concert de craquement d'os brisés. Remus s'étira, puis répondit :

-Vous avez eu l'indicible privilège de voir Albus Dumbledore. Je pensais vraiment qu'il croyait les jumeaux passés de vie à trépas, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé. Ce vieux fouineur commence vraiment à m'énerver. Il ne les lâchera jamais. Je le hais !

Le lycan ponctua ce cri du cœur par un coup de poing dans la cloison. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Dirk vit la rage qui se cachait dans le cœur du loup-garou. Cependant malgré la rage, le lycan n'eut aucune réaction violente quand Dirk lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui demandant de se calmer. Remus ferma un instant les yeux, puis après une grande respiration, demanda :

-Où sont-ils ?

-Quelque part au large de l'Afrique sur la piste du courant de Lorelei, répondit Dirk.

-Oh ! Où allons-nous ? murmura le loup garou qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait son nouvel ami.

-Au large de la Géorgie, répondit Dirk.

-Ok ! Bon, en vous regardant travailler, peut-être que mon futur métier viendra à moi.

-Peut-être en effet.

Quelques heures auparavant, en Angleterre, un vieux sorcier apprit que le dernier Maraudeur en vie, Remus Lupin venait d'être assassiné par les derniers mangemorts or il était impossible que ce soit cela, puisque les mangemorts étaient au courant que leur maître avait été vaincu par les Potter. Donc cela voulait dire que le loup-garou était parti rejoindre sa famille, les maraudeurs. Il savait donc que la seule façon de mettre la main sur les Potter était de suivre le loup-garou. Il fouilla donc dans ses affaires et trouva ce qu'il recherchait, un détecteur de lycanthrope. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas gardé un œil plus attentif sur le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il allait devoir faire attention car les américains n'avaient toujours pas décoléré depuis leur seule tentative pour capturer les fils Potter. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour savoir si les Potter étaient toujours en vie. Soudain, il se souvint de la tapisserie millénaire des Sceaux qui recensait tous les sorciers de souche anglaises jusqu'à leur mort. L'item magique était composé de centaine de milliers de perles. Chaque perle représentait un sorcier. Quand le sorcier était en vie, la perle était multicolore, mais quand le sorcier mourait, elle cessait de changer de couleur pour devenir statique, ainsi on pouvait savoir si un sorcier était vivant, mais sans indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cette tapisserie était la représentation physique du sceau que le Ministère de la Magie anglais avait apposé sur la magie de ses représentants. Le Sceau était passé de génération en génération suivant le sang et bloquant leur magie afin que personne ne soit plus puissant que le Ministère. Un seul avait réussi à se libérer du sceau, Salazar Serpentard. A partir de ce moment précis, les héritiers de l'homme n'avait plus jamais fait parti de la Tapisserie, mais le destin avait bien fait les choses et les Gaunt avaient perdu leur puissance grâce à la consanguinité. Malheureusement, Tom Jedusor avait eu l'apport de sang moldu qui lui avait rendu la puissance de sa lignée. Dumbledore aurait voulu le lier de nouveau à la Tapisserie, mais celui qui avait conçu cet item était mort sans descendance et sans expliquer la manière dont-il l'avait créée.

Dumbledore rejoignit le Ministère ainsi que le Département des Mystères où se trouvait la Tapisserie. Il était furieux car sur ordre de Salazar Serpentard, il était interdit à quiconque de l'amener à Poudlard et si un directeur le faisait, il perdait immédiatement son poste et serait banni à jamais de l'école. Cependant, il avait eu une idée pour avoir la Tapisserie à Poudlard sans désobéir à cet ordre, en utilisant une photo sorcière et un sort de perpétuelle mise à jour. Cependant, quand il revint avec la photo, l'un des sangliers ailés qui gardait les portes grogna :

-Dumbledore, la présence de cette chose n'est pas tolérée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si vous pénétrez avec, vous serez à jamais banni de l'école.

Le vieux sorcier siffla de colère. Comment faire pour pouvoir toujours avoir un œil sur la Tapisserie sans transgresser les ordres de Salazar Serpentard ? Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire entrer la Tapisserie dans Poudlard, que le fondateur avait utilisé toute sa ruse pour empêcher l'artefact ou même une image de pénétrer dans l'école. Il s'écarta donc du portail, fit apparaître un siège et observa la photo agrandie de la Tapisserie. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien, car il fallait toucher l'objet avec sa baguette et dire le nom du sorcier. Or ce ne fonctionnait pas avec une photographie. Bougonnant, il retourna dans le Département des Mystères, puis posa sa baguette sur la Tapisserie et chuchota :

-Harry et Gabriel Potter.

Il poussa un cri de stupeur quand deux perles multicolores explosèrent violemment. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire de la Magie, quand Salazar Serpentard avait brisé le sceau qui contenait son pouvoir. Il comprit alors avec rage que les jumeaux étaient bien vivants et qu'ils étaient largement plus puissant que lui. Il siffla de rage et repartit, il devait maintenant retrouver coute que coute les jumeaux afin de mettre la main sur eux et le seul qui pouvait le faire, c'était ce monstre de Lupin. Il savait une chose, c'était qu'il était parti aux USA. Il quitta le Ministère de la Magie, puis transforma une canette de soda qui trainait en portoloin pour les Etats Unis. Dés qu'il fut sur le sol américain, il transplana pour un autre Etat afin d'éviter les agents de la MSA qui se feraient une joie de lui faire sa fête. Il rejoignit la ville de Boston et détecta l'utilisation d'un Portoloin en direction de Washington. Il transplana de nouveau et arriva sur un quai. Son détecteur sifflait avec force preuve que le loup garou était là, mais il n'y avait personne. Il releva la tête et vit un petit bateau blanc partir vers le Sud. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit, le loup-garou se trouvait à bord et il avait dû le repérer. Fou de rage, il brandit le poing en l'air et insulta Lupin, lui jurant de le faire abattre comme le monstre qu'il était. Il grimaçait de fureur, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner sur le bateau au risque de se désartibuler.

Brusquement le canot fit un bond en avant et disparu en quelques secondes. Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui mettre la main dessus, de plus, il sentait l'étau de la MSA se refermer. Il n'avait que quelques secondes devant lui avant de se faire capturer par les américains. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil plein de haine vers le fuyard, puis créa un autre portoloin qui lui permit de rejoindre l'Angleterre en évitant de justesse les agents de la MSA qui se jurèrent que la prochaine fois, ils arriveraient à l'attraper ce vieux fou et ils lui feraient passer l'envie de venir illégalement aux Etats Unis.

De retour en Angleterre, Dumbledore retourna au Ministère, puis toucha la tapisserie et murmura :

-Remus Lupin !

Une perle multicolore s'agrandit et montra le visage souriant de Remus. Il avait la preuve que ce salopard de loup-garou était en vie. Il demanda ensuite le nom de James Potter et il vit le visage de son ancien élève riant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui raconter une bonne blague. Il demanda le nom de Lily, puis de Sirius Black et à chaque fois, il vit des visages souriants. Il était furieux et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire que les Potter étaient vivants puisqu'il avait dit au monde magique qu'ils étaient morts. Cependant, s'il les capturait, il pourrait les entraîner dans l'ombre pour en faire des armes et puis il les tuerait quand il n'aurait plus eu besoin d'eux.

Très loin de là, le First Attempt voguait paisiblement vers la Caroline du Nord quand brusquement, un contrordre fut donné et le navire se dirigea vers le nord à la vitesse maximal. Durant le voyage, Dirk montrait à Remus les différents corps de métiers se trouvant sur le navire scientifique. Malgré l'intérêt réel que pouvait représenter les différentes branches scientifiques à bord du navire, Remus tomba amoureux de la création de machine quand il vit un ingénieur bricoler un bathyscaphe téléguidé. Il se tourna vers Dirk qui l'accompagnait et lui dit en lui montrant l'ingénieur :

-C'est ce que je veux faire.

-Alors je crois que tu aimerais beaucoup Al, il est ingénieur lui aussi. Bien, je vais devoir te faire un apprentissage accéléré de tout ce qu'il te manque. Parce que si tu veux avoir une chance de suivre, il va vraiment falloir que tu bosses. En attendant que tu trouves ta voie, j'avais demandé aux autres scientifiques de t'apprendre les bases. Alors soit prêt à souffrir.

Dirk n'avait pas dis ça par hasard, car le pauvre loup-garou découvrit ce qu'était la torture moldue. Il dut avaler des dizaines de livres sur toutes les matières commençant par celles élémentaires, les mathématiques, la physique, la chimie, la biologie. Grâce au sort des Maraudeurs, il enregistra facilement ce qu'il apprenait, faisant la fierté de ses professeurs. Il avait décidé de commencer ses études au MIT dès qu'il serait rentré aux USA. Le navire était en mer depuis dix jours quand le temps changea, le froid était de plus en plus intense, au point que le pauvre loup dut se métamorphoser à moitié afin d'être recouvert d'une chaude fourrure. Tous observèrent avec fascination le lycan et nombreux, hommes comme femmes se collèrent à lui afin de se réchauffer pour le plus grand amusement de Dirk. Le lycan ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se retrouver entouré par des scientifiques collants. Heureusement pour Remus, ils arrivèrent à une centaine de kilomètres de leur destination. Bizarrement le navire tourna en rond pendant une vingtaine d'heures, puis au bout de ce laps de temps, Dirk alla dans la salle d'étude afin rejoindre Remus pour une fois seul. A ce moment, Dirk lui dit :

-Bon Moony, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

L'homme se changea en loup et resta près de son ami en frétillant de la queue. Seulement, il ne frétilla plus quand il se retrouva dans l'hélicoptère, en fait, il faillit sauter de joie. Il adora cette sensation de voler, mais pas trop le bruit de l'appareil. Dirk observa son ami et pouffa en voyant la queue canine remuer avec excitation. Dirk lança :

-Ok ! Je t'apprendrais à piloter.

Dirk entendit dans les écouteurs les rires du capitaine du First Attempt. Reprenant son calme, il se remit à piloter à très basse altitude, jusqu'à arriver sur une île désertique et recouvert de neige. Dirk et Moony descendirent de l'hélicoptère quand ils entendirent des coups de feu et des aboiements furieux. Dirk s'exclama :

-Moony trouve-le !

L'énorme loup bondit en avant et galopa vers les aboiements laissant derrière lui un humain normal de chez normal qui pestait contre la neige, le vent, le froid et la rapidité du loup-garou. Tout en courant, Dirk vissa un silencieux à son arme. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils découvrirent l'origine des aboiements et des coups de feu. Ils virent un komondor gronder contre un homme gravement blessé. Le chien était retenu avec force par son maître, un soldat Russe qui tirait froidement le blessé dans la neige. Remus poussa un grondement sauvage, puis se jeta avec une violence malsaine sur le chien. Le soldat russe aperçut le loup le plus gros qu'il n'ait jamais vu se jeter avec rage sur son chien. Les deux animaux se mirent à se battre, le loup avec une rage vicieuse et le chien avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le chien savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir le dessus, mais il voulait protéger son maître de ce monstre, de ce loup à odeur d'homme. Le soldat laissa tomber sa victime et voulut prendre son fusil pour abattre le loup quand il vit un homme apparaître de nulle part et le pointer de son arme. La violence de la tempête cacha le discret bruit du coup de feu. Le soldat stoppa tous mouvements alors qu'un petit trou sanglant lui apparaissait au milieu du front. Dirk s'approcha du blessé et vit que le combat entre le loup-garou et le chien s'achevait par la mise en charpie du chien, toujours vivant. Le pauvre animal poussait des gémissements plaintifs qui s'affaiblissaient alors que le loup se mettait à dévorer vivant le pauvre chien. Dirk aurait bien voulu abréger les souffrances de l'animal, mais il savait que s'il se mettait entre le loup-garou et sa proie, c'est lui qui risquait de se faire dévorer comme il l'avait lu précédemment dans un livre des Lancaster. Et il valait mieux que ce soit un chien qu'un humain. Il regarda le loup avec tristesse, car il savait que Remus était un ami sincère, un homme courageux et intègre. Il était fier de le connaître, mais savait aussi que le loup en lui voulait de temps en temps des massacres et des tueries. Il laissa donc Moony dévorer le chien et alla voir l'humain.

L'homme regarda le nouveau venu avec un air épuisé, il tenta de se relever, mais il tomba à genoux. Dirk se rapprocha puis lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui demanda :

-Dr Koplin, je présume ?

Dirk regarda l'homme et voyant le sang suinter de la parka, il murmura sans aucun effort alors que le vent continuait à hurler autour d'eux :

-Je ferais mieux de vous emmener à un endroit où je puisse regarder ça.

Il se tourna vers le loup qui finissait son repas et cria :

-Moony ? Tu peux venir ? J'ai un peu peur d'aggraver ses blessures !

Koplin regarda vers l'endroit observer par l'homme et vit un véritable monstre trottiner vers eux. L'énorme animal se pourléchait les babines. Koplin chuchota de plus en plus faible :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Dirk Pitt et la boule de poils, c'est Moony !

-Je ne comprends pas… D'où venez-vous ?

Cependant, il n'entendit jamais la réponse car le voile noir de l'inconscience s'abattit brusquement et il se laissa tomber sans protester. Ainsi, il ne vit jamais le loup se transformer en humain dans un craquement atroce d'os brisés. Remus s'agenouilla près de Koplin, puis il passa sa main sous la parka et grimaça en sentant le sang frais couler d'une blessure par balle. Il se tourna vers Dirk et lui dit :

-Je ne connais pas de sort de soin enfin aucun qui pourrait le guérir d'une blessure si grave. Je peux ralentir ses hémorragies, mais il faudra l'emmener le plus vite possible se faire soigner. De plus, il a perdu énormément de sang, il lui faut une transfusion sanguine en urgence.

Il ferma les yeux, se connecta à la Magie et lui demanda de l'aide afin d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Là, il sentit une plus grande force qui lui montra surtout le sceau qui lui était apposé depuis sa naissance. Il siffla de colère, mais savait que la Magie ne pouvait rien pour lui qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il secoua la tête, puis chuchota :

-Episkey !

Là, la magie pansa la blessure et l'épanchement de sang ralentit. Ensuite, Remus chuchota :

-Mobili corpus !

Dirk vit avec stupeur le corps du blessé se soulever et rester au niveau de Remus malgré la puissance du vent. Le pauvre Lycan se mit à trembler, puis il se transforma. Pour Dirk le voir se transformer le rendait malade car il ressentait la souffrance de Remus quand il devenait Moony. En quelques minutes, un gros loup gris se tenait près de lui et le regardait calmement.

-Ok ! On y va, espèce de frileux !

Le loup eut l'air de rire pour le plus grand amusement de Dirk. Tous les deux repartirent avec un corps flottant près d'eux. Ils marchaient rapidement, Remus montrant à Dirk le trajet du retour vers l'hélicoptère. Il fit quelques pas, puis se retournant, il découvrit que le corps du russe était déjà recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Il savait qu'en quelques heures il n'y aurait plus une seule trace du massacre. Il reprit la marche vers l'hélicoptère quand il se rendit compte qu'il restait le problème du sloop (petit voilier ne comportant qu'un mat, une voile et un foc) du géologue. Il décida de faire un trou dans la coque, puis il hissa le foc et la grand-voile et regarda le petit voilier s'élancer sur la mer. Il regarda quelques secondes le bateau partir vers sa dernière demeure, puis rejoignit Moony. Arrivé dans l'appareil, il découvrit que son ami poilu était serré contre le blessé, lui apportant la chaleur qu'il perdait. Dirk bondit sur son siège, puis mit le contact et décolla. Comme à l'aller, il vola à quelques mètres de l'eau jusqu'au moment où il rejoignit le First Attempt. Ensuite, il enjoignit au capitaine du navire de se diriger droit vers le pays ami le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant sûr que le blessé était à l'abri, le First Attempt fila à toute vapeur vers l'Ecosse. Moony soupira de soulagement à l'idée que les jumeaux n'étaient pas avec eux, car ils auraient été trop près de Poudlard et de Dumbledore.

Le voyage du retour fut aussi folklorique pour Remus que l'aller, il fut poursuivit par les chercheurs qui voulaient un chauffage d'appoint. L'équipage observait avec amusement le pauvre loup-garou déguerpir dès qu'il voyait un chercheur pointer son nez. Dirk lui aussi était hilare en voyant un loup s'enfuir à toute vitesse la queue entre les pattes. Le jour le plus poilant, fut le jour où une vague de froid tomba sur le navire et que tous les chercheurs poursuivirent Remus. Le pauvre Lycan brailla qu'il n'était pas une chaudière et qu'ils n'étaient tous que des gros malades. Le loup-garou trouva refuge sur la passerelle sous le poste de pilotage protégé par le second, malade de rire. Mais heureusement, le navire en quittant l'Océan Arctique s'éloignait du cercle polaire et se rapprochait de la chaleur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en Angleterre, les chercheurs entendirent Remus crier :

-Je suis libre !

Dirk explosa de rire devant le visage de épanoui de son ami Remus. Enfin, il ne servirait plus jamais de radiateur ambulant. Dés que le navire accosta, Dirk, Remus et le moribond prirent un avion militaire qui les amena directement à Washington où ils se séparèrent. Le blessé alla à l'hôpital tandis que Dirk et Remus rejoignaient le QG de la NUMA afin de faire leur rapport à l'amiral Sandecker qui fut ravi de rencontrer le chauffage individuel du First Attempt comme le pauvre lycan était surnommé par les chercheurs. L'amiral regarda le lycan et lui demanda

-Que savez-vous faire ?

-Hé bien ! Outre le fait que je peux être utilisé comme chauffage d'appoint dans les explorations polaires, j'ai un flaire cinq fois plus sensibles que les meilleurs chiens de chasse, de plus je peux me transformer n'importe où et n'importe quand devenant ainsi un loup à l'intelligence humaine.

-Bien que voulez-vous faire ?

-Devenir ingénieur et concevoir des sous-marins, des avions, des bateaux, des fusées !

Dirk pouffa alors que Remus devenait surexcité à l'idée de concevoir tout ce qu'il voulait faire depuis son voyage initiatique. Le directeur de la NUMA regarda le loup-garou et imagina sans peine tout ce que l'agence pourrait faire avec le lycan quand il serait vraiment prêt. En tant que sorcier, il aurait une autre façon de penser que les autres ingénieurs. Avec un sourire de « serpentard » comme le décrirait plus tard Remus, James Sandecker tendit à Remus un contrat que le lycan signa faisant totalement confiance au directeur.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Non loin de là, au large des grands bancs, suivant le plus profond des courants sous-marins, le courant du Lorelei, un submersible des grandes profondeurs du nom de Sappho 1 voguait paisiblement dans l'obscurité complète des grandes profondeurs. A la barre du submersible se trouvait Al Giordino. Le petit italien commençait à devenir claustrophobe et décida donc d'allumer les projecteurs du bathyscaphe. Le Sappho 1 n'avait rien d'un sous-marin militaire, il ne pouvait pas fendre les flots à une allure vertigineuse ou même lancer un missile. Cependant, il pouvait aller là où aucun sous-marin militaire ne pourrait jamais aller, les très grandes profondeurs. Pour Al, ce bâtiment ressemblait à une saucisse montée sur gros patin à glace. Le petit italien observait les différents indicateurs et frissonna quand il vit que l'aiguille du profondimètre avait déjà atteint les quatre mille mètres. Al s'étira un moment et s'arrêta net quand il perçut un léger mouvement à l'extérieur du bathyscaphe.

Il se rapprocha du hublot en plexiglas et sursauta violemment quand deux poissons des plus bizarres se collèrent à la paroi transparente. Al ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les deux poissons embrasser le plexiglas avec des lèvres pulpeuses. Il ne put retenir un gloussement quand ils se décollèrent de la paroi dans un bruit de ventouse et qu'ils secouèrent leurs nageoires caudales comme des enfants montreraient leurs fesses.

Pour les faire s'éloigner de la paroi, Al alluma les projecteurs et poussa un cri quand les deux poissons-pêcheurs se transformèrent en… Al n'avait jamais vu des créatures aussi bizarres. Al sursauta de nouveau quand il entendit un hoquet de stupeur près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Woodson le photographe de l'équipe qui regardait les deux créatures avec stupéfaction. Al se tourna de nouveau vers l'océan et regarda les… trucs. Elles devaient mesurer dans les quarante centimètres de long, avaient approximativement le corps d'un poulpe des plus étranges. Déjà, les deux créatures avaient trois yeux, un hypertrophié, un autre en tête d'épingle et le troisième battait des cils langoureusement. Leur bouche avait une forme pulpeuse qui n'allait absolument pas avec leurs ouïes de poissons. Ils avaient une dizaine de tentacules recouverts de ventouses et terminés par des mains humaines poilues. Les deux hommes observaient ces mains qui se serraient constamment ou les saluaient joyeusement. Sur la tête des créatures, se trouvaient des cheveux qui clignotaient comme des enseignes lumineuses. Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire quand ils virent la chevelure d'une des créatures écrire «Manger chez Joe».

-Quelle bande de sales gamins, pouffa Woodson.

-Personne ne voudra jamais nous croire, lança Al en riant.

-Ouais ! Dommage que je n'ai pas le droit de les photographier ! De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit, personne ne me croirait.

-En effet !

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un découvre leurs capacités ? demanda le photographe.

-Rien à craindre ! Tout ce qui a trait aux jumeaux ne peut quitter les couloirs de la NUMA. On peut en parler entre nous, mais pas à une personne extérieur et si malgré cela il veut nous écouter sans se faire voir, il n'entendra qu'une conversation sans aucun intérêt sur les pingouins de Patagonie.

-« _Oncle Al, il n'y a pas de pingouin_…

-_En Patagonie, mais des manchots_ ! »

-« _Oui, oui !_ » répondit Al en faisant un vague geste de la main sous le regard un peu étonné de Woodson qui comprit que l'ingénieur était en contact avec les deux petits.

-« _Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?_ » demanda Al en s'étirant heureux d'être dans le bathyscaphe et non à se geler les meules à l'extérieur.

-« _Eh bien à part deux homo sapiens éberlués_ » répondit la voix de Gabirel.

-« _Rien_ » conclu Harry.

-« _Si tu veux, on peut aller plus loin ?_ » proposa Gabriel alors qu'une des deux créatures bailla largement montrant une étrange langue violette avec des fleurs jaunes poussins.

-« _Je préfèrerai que vous rentriez, cela fait quand même quatre heures que vous êtes dehors et ça fait beaucoup ! _» répondit Al avec inquiétude en voyant que les deux petits étaient épuisés.

-« _D'accord !_ » répondirent les deux petits contents de rentrer au chaud.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand apparurent devant eux deux masses gélatineuses et gluantes entourées par un bouclier de magie d'une froide couleur bleue. Puis dans un pop bruyant, les créatures devinrent deux enfants trempés et tremblants de froid. Les deux hommes froncèrent des sourcils en voyant l'état des deux petits. Ils prirent les serviettes qu'Al avait préparé au cas où, et ils séchèrent les deux petits en les frottant vigoureusement. Woodson s'exclama :

-Rudi ! Ramène un truc de chaud, les deux petits sont frigorifiés !

En quelques secondes, le directeur adjoint de la NUMA amena deux bols de soupe bien chaude. Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur la nourriture et burent le breuvage avec bonheur. Rudi demanda :

-Alors ?

-Le courant est vachement puissant, on a eu du mal à rester à votre niveau, répondit calmement Harry.

-J'imagine les petits, parce que nous avons été un peu secoué par le courant il y a deux bonnes heures.

-On a vu ça. Le courant est passé au-dessus d'une petite fosse. Elle était trop étroite pour trop modifié le parcourt du courant, mais assez importante pour le déstabiliser, expliqua Harry.

-D'accord. Vous avez fini votre soupe ? demanda Woodson.

-Oui, répondit Gabriel tandis qu'Harry baillait largement.

-Bien, alors allez vous reposer, ordonna Al.

Harry et Gabriel embrassèrent les hommes, puis ils allèrent se coucher sur une couchette spécialement faite pour eux. Les adultes regardèrent les enfants qui s'étaient endormis en quelques secondes tant ils étaient épuisés. Woodson eut un doux sourire et murmura :

-Ils sont tellement mignons quand ils dorment.

-Ouais et les parents sont pareils, chuchota Al.

Les trois hommes eurent le même sourire, puis ils laissèrent les deux enfants se reposer afin de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe, Ben Drummer avec son accent sudiste à couper au couteau qui montrait qu'il venait du fin fond de l'Alabama, Rick Spencer un californien qui, bien loin des stéréotypes n'était pas grand et baraqué, mais courtaud, Sam Merker qui ressemblait plus à un coutier de Wall Street qu'à un ingénieur naval et enfin, Henry Munk dont son air heureux prouvait qu'il aurait préféré être très loin du Sappho I. Après une longue réunion sur leur découverte respective, ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leurs activités. Alors que les deux petits se reposaient, Al reprit sa place et recommença à s'ennuyer. Au bout de deux heures, Woodson revint en tenant une tasse de café dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une tasse de sédiment frais ?

Al leva les yeux vers le visage d'Omar Woodson et vit qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'équivalent du saint graal, une tasse de café chaud. Al lança :

-Le pousseur de boutons en chef aurait dû avoir son jus il y a exactement cinq minutes.

-Désolé, mais quand les petits sont apparus, ils ont fait sauter le seul appareil qui ne soit pas protégé contre leur magie, la cafetière. On a passé les deux dernières heures à la réparer et à la protéger contre les ondes magiques ainsi, la prochaine fois qu'ils s'amuseraient à utiliser la magie, on aura toujours du café.

-Très bien. Je laisse un peu reposer la batterie arrière. On va recharger la section centrale dans les prochaines dix-huit heures. Je sais qu'avant on utilisait sans vergogne la puissance de la Magie, mais là, je pense qu'on va le faire à l'ancienne, parce que les petits sont totalement épuisés.

-Oui, c'est le mieux à faire. Si on a une grosse tuile on pourra compter sur eux.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Woodson regarda l'obscurité de l'océan et dit :

-Une chance que nous n'ayons pas heurté un affleurement rocheux quand on flottait à l'aveuglette.

-Tu plaisantes, bailla Al. Le sonar n'a rien repéré de plus grand qu'un rocher de la taille d'une balle de tennis au cours des six dernières heures. Le fond ici est aussi plat que le ventre de ma petite amie.

-Tu veux dire sa poitrine, lança Woodson. J'ai vu sa photo.

Woodson avait un grand sourire ce qui était rare pour lui. Al eut un sourire et reconnut :

-Personne n'est parfait. Toutefois, compte tenu du fait que son père est un riche distributeur de vins et spiritueux, je peux passer sur quelques points faibles.

Il se tut quand Rudy Gunn demanda avec un sourire tolérant :

-Alors vous vous chamaillez sur quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Toujours le même problème, lança Woodson d'un ton grave. Il recommence à fantasmer en pensant à sa petite amie.

-Après cinquante et un jours passés dans ce placard flottant… commença Rudy.

-Placard, placard. J'aimerai bien avoir un placard pareil chez moi, se moqua Al

-Mouis, c'est vrai que grâce aux Lancaster, nos anciens dix mètres carrées sont quand même devenus près de cent mètres carrées.

-Ouais. Merci les sorciers, pouffa Woodson.

Avec un rire, Rudy se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Al et regarda par le hublot. Il vit des animaux marins des grandes profondeurs barboter avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Ensuite, il regarda sa montre et dit d'un ton las :

-Bien messieurs. Notre mission est pratiquement terminée. Encore dix heures et nous sortirons d'ici pour retrouver le soleil. Mère est toujours avec nous ?

-Ouais, toujours fidèle au poste.

-Etablissez le contact et signalez à Mère que nous allons commencer notre remontée à 9 h00. Cela devrait leur donner tout le temps pour nous hisser à bord avant le coucher du soleil, lança Rudy.

-Enfin, nous allons retrouver le plancher des vaches après le plancher océanique, s'extasia Henry.

-Ouais et les petits seront sûrement réveillés à cette heure-ci, répondit Al.

-Tiens et quand on parle des louveteaux, on en voit la queue, lança Woodson alors que les deux petits Lancaster venaient de les rejoindre en s'étirant et en baillant.

-Alors, bien dormi les petits ? demanda Rudy.

-Oui, merci, répondit Gabriel alors qu'Harry baillait largement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Harry en s'étirant.

Les adultes observèrent avec émotion les deux petits se réveiller avec difficulté comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. C'est en retournant sur sa console que Henry Munk le vit, le léger mouvement du stylet sur le ruban papier. Il se tourna vers Al et cria :

-Arrête tout !

Al stoppa net le bathyscaphe et regarda Henry, l'interrogeant du regard pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-On vient de passer sur quelque chose de métallique.

-Ok ! Alors machine arrière toute !

D'un geste, il enclencha les moteurs latéraux qui permirent au Sappho I de reculer lentement en luttant contre le puissant courant sous-marin tandis que les autres se regroupaient autour de Munk et lui demandaient ce qu'il avait vu :

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y a quelque chose qui dépasse des sédiments à une vingtaine de mètres derrière nous.

Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître dans les lumières puissantes des projecteurs arrière l'objet repéré peu de temps auparavant. Woodson mit en marche les cameras afin de pouvoir enregistrer la découverte de Munk. Ce fut en regardant les écrans qu'il vit l'objet et le décrivit à Rudy :

-On dirait un entonnoir coincé dans la vase.

-Un entonnoir ? Quel genre d'entonnoir ? demanda Drummer.

-Un entonnoir avec un cône creux se terminant par un tuyau, pauvre abruti !

Drummer bougonna alors que le bathyscaphe s'immobilisait au-dessus de l'objet. Quand le sous-marin fut stabilisé, Merker sortit le bras mécanique afin d'atteindre l'entonnoir, quand le submersible fut déstabilisé par le courant et le fragile membre automatique se prit dans la vase

et se brisa comme du verre. Une série de jurons plus qu'orduriers jaillirent dans l'atmosphère tendue. Gabriel et Harry se regardèrent puis se décidèrent. Les adultes sursautèrent violemment quand un pop bruyant retentit derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent des espèces de poulpes mâtinées de méduses flasques devant eux. Al ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que les deux petits voulaient faire. Il allait réagir quand les deux n'importe quoi disparurent pour retrouver l'extérieur. Les adultes se pressèrent derrière les hublots et regardèrent ce que faisaient les petits. Les deux créatures nagèrent vers l'entonnoir et l'une d'entre elle le prit tandis que l'autre regardait les abysses derrière lui avec ce qui semblait être de la nervosité.

Gaby qui tenait l'entonnoir entendit Harry chuchoter avec angoisse :

-« _Gaby ! Il faut partir_ »

-« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?_ »

Gabriel regarda son frère et ressentit la peur inonder leur lien. Il y avait quelque chose et si ça faisait peur à son frère, il ne voulait pas le rencontrer.

-« _Oncle Al ! On remonte. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici et je n'aime pas ça_ »

-« _Tu sais ce que c'est ?_ » demanda Al.

-« _Non. Mais Harry a un mauvais pressentiment et…_ »

-« _On remonte ! On se retrouve sur le Capricorne ! Faites attention les petits !_ » le coupa Al.

Le petit italien se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

-Bon on remonte rejoindre le Capricorne.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Woodson.

-Les petits ont senti quelque chose et quand ils disent qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, mieux vaut les écouter et se tailler le plus vite possible, répondit Al.

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait les sorciers, Rudi Gunn savait que quand l'un d'entre eux avait un mauvais pressentiment, il valait mieux se barrer fissa, c'est pour cela qu'il ordonna de remonter le bathyscaphe immédiatement. Alors que les deux n'importe quoi montaient vers la surface, le bâtiment montait parallèlement, mais alors qu'ils atteignaient tous la profondeur de trois mille mètres, les adultes virent les petits se transformer en cachalot, puis foncer à toute vitesse vers la surface. Al éclata de rire, car sur la tête d'un des cétacés se trouvait un tentacule terminé d'une main qui tenait fermement l'entonnoir. Al contacta le Capricorne pour qu'il se prépare à réceptionner les deux gamins.

Sur le Capricorne, l'officier sonar s'exclama hilare :

-Il y a deux petits poissons qui remontent comme s'ils avaient les flammes des enfers aux fesses !

-Ne rigolez pas avec cela, lança James.

Tous se tournèrent avec le sorcier avec horreur et le sonar demanda d'une petite voix :

-Les enfers existent vraiment ?

-Oui. Les enfers sont constitués de dix cercles, mais le commun des mortels n'en connait que neuf. Le dixième étant le royaume infernal dans lequel vivent les souverains absolus des enfers, expliqua le plus calmement possible Lily sur un ton professoral.

-Oh ! Mon dieu. Je veux oublier cette information, s'exclama le sonar vite suivi par tous ses collègues horrifiés.

-D'accord, lança James. Les deux sorciers présent fermèrent les yeux et l'information que les enfers existaient vraiment disparu des mémoires moldus. Le sonar eut l'air un peu perdu, puis il demanda :

-Heu ! On parlait de quoi avant ?

-De l'arrivée des deux petits, répondit James avec un léger sourire.

-Ok ! Attendez ! Les voilà !

Tous sortirent et virent deux cachalots apparaître et se transformer en deux bambins dont un qui tenait fermement un entonnoir couvert de vase et de concrétions marines. Le Capricorne envoya son canot qui ramena les deux petits à son bord. Arrivé sur le pont du navire, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs parents. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry fondit en larmes. Voyant son frère pleurer, Gabriel ne put s'en empêcher et s'effondra lui aussi. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés depuis si longtemps de leurs parents et puis la dernière sortie les avait terrorisés. Gabriel ne savait pas ce que son jumeau avait vu, mais il était sûr de ce que lui avait entendu. Il avait perçu dans le lointain des cris de terreur, des hurlements d'agonie et des sanglots. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre de telles choses de sa vie. Un scientifique s'approcha de la petite famille et prit l'entonnoir pour le mettre à l'abri de l'air et de la lumière. Maintenant libéré de cet objet, Gabriel enlaça le cou de son père de ses deux bras et respira avec bonheur l'après rasage de son père. Il se sentait totalement en sécurité comme Harry qui s'était endormi contre leur mère. Les parents emmenèrent leurs fils afin de les laver et de les coucher.

A suivre


End file.
